


Fall of Gondolin

by eolodsarrow



Category: Silmarillion
Genre: Attempt at humour, F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eolodsarrow/pseuds/eolodsarrow
Summary: Alessia a girl from the modern world finds herself in the world of Tolkiens Silmarillion. She meets the dark lords, plays Fetch with a big bad wolf and finds herself in Gondolin. There she meets a golden elf, a blacksmith who wins her heart, raises three sons and fights with the elfs against Morgoth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First I'm very bad at writing summaries so be kind.   
> Also it's my first work in this fandom so I hope it's okay for my first try :-)   
> Thanks to my sister who read beta.

Präsent

Alessia hatte sich schon immer für Tolkien begeistert. Immer schon die Schönheit in seinen Worten gefunden. Wie auch nicht, wenn sein Schreibstil dem einer anderen Welt glich und doch so sehr in die moderne Welt passte.   
Im Augenblick ging sie spazieren – oder besser gesagt, war es eine Wanderung in der Gegend um Stonehenge. Eigentlich. Allerdings wanderte wohl niemand mit einem Buch vor der Nase herum. Schon gar nicht bei Stonehenge, einem der berühmtesten Bauten Englands. Hin und wieder begegneten ihr andere Wanderer, die das berühmte Bauwerk zum Ziel hatten. Schiefe Blicke trafen Alessia, was sie jedoch nicht besonders störte. Zumal sie sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung bewegte wie diese Leute. Nur weg von Stonehenge. Weg von ihrem Freund, der ihr in letzter Zeit ziemlich zugesetzt hatte.   
Das Buch vor Alessias Nase hob und senkte sich mit jedem Schritt, den sie tat. Immer weiter in den Nebel hinein, der sich langsam ausbreitete. Auch das machte Alessia nichts aus. Nebel war ihr vertraut und in ihm fühlte sie sich wohler als draußen in voller Sicht.   
Ohne weiter auf den Nebel zu achten, trugen ihre Schritte sie tiefer in den Nebel hinein bis sie beinah die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sah. Jetzt endlich blieb Alessia stehen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Die misstrauische Seite in ihrem Innern meldete sich zu Wort. Es war merkwürdig. Ganz so als wären ihre Sinne geschärft. Ihre Augen konnten besser sehen, ihre Ohren deutlicher hören.   
Zwar hatte Alessia schon immer gute Augen und Ohren gehabt, doch das war neu. So als würde das Gras flüstern und die Blätter Worte raunen, in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand. Hastig drehte Alessia sich auf dem Absatz um und schrie beinah auf. Der Weg, auf dem sie gekommen war, existierte nicht länger! Oder der Nebel hatte ihn verschluckt. Rasch zerrte Alessia ihr – selten in Gebrauch – Handy hervor, wählte die Nummer ihrer Mitbewohnerin Fae. Nur um festzustellen, dass die Leitung tot war. Wunderbar!, dachte Alessia sarkastisch. Mitten im Nebel gefangen, kein Weg zurück, keine Verbindung zur Außenwelt. Wenn das nicht mal nach Zeitreise klang! Sowie in ihren Büchern. Oder nach einer Mordgeschichte, half ihr ihr Gehirn auf die Sprünge. Nach einer schlechten. Das ist sowas von Klischee, erwiderte die andere Hälfte ihres Gehirns. Halt die Klappe, wies Alessia sich selbst an. Bevor die Panik ausbricht.   
Sie dachte nach. Es boten sich drei Möglichkeiten. Die erste: versuchen zurückzugehen und den Wanderparkplatz wiederzufinden. Nummer zwei: hierbleiben und warten bis der Nebel sich lichtete – was mitunter Stunden dauern konnte. Und Nummer drei: weitergehen, in der vagen Hoffnung ein sprichwörtliches Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu sehen.   
Während   
Alessia ihre Optionen erwog, breitete sich in ihr ein Gefühl des Verlangens aus. Wie ein Ruf aus unvorstellbarer Tiefe und Sehnsucht. Wie eine Stimme, die nach ihr rief. Leise aber beständig. Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft. Sei bereit Sternkind. Ich spür eine Sehnsucht, die mich sucht... Die Zeilen von „Totale Finsternis“ kamen ihr in den Sinn. Und so fiel Alessias Entscheidung.   
Das Buch fest umklammert, marschierte sie entschlossen drauf los. Immer weiter der Nase nach. Ich hör eine Stimme, die mich ruft. Wie überaus verlockend. Allmählich glaubte Alessia, nie mehr aus diesem Sumpf herauszukommen. Bis ihre Ohren plötzlich undeutliche Geräusche vernahmen. Wie von etwas Großem, dem Atem nach zu urteilen. Sie verspürte wenig Lust, sich dem Geräusch zu nähern, denn etwas warnte sie davor. Eine andere Stimme, die die Sehnsucht übertönte, und sie warnte vorsichtig zu sein. Da Alessia aber in dem Nebel nichts sehen konnte, versuchte sie leiser zu gehen und ihren Atem so flach wie möglich zu halten.   
Das Geräusch wurde lauter und allmählich ließen sich Umrisse durch den Nebel erkennen. Immer weiter ging Alessia – vorbei an unförmigen Felsformationen – einen schmalen Pfad entlang. Dieser Pfad verbreiterte sich zu einer Straße hin, die nicht eben einladend aussah. Wenigstens lichtete sich der Nebel und fast wäre Alessia mit etwas zusammengestoßen. Etwas Felligem. Und Stinkigem. Es würgte Alessia in der Kehle von dem Gestank, der offenbar von diesem Etwas herrührte. Mit Entsetzen schaute sie zuerst hinunter auf die riesigen Pfoten des Ungetüms. Dann, ganz langsam wanderte ihr Blick über einen fellbedeckten Bauch, in dem sich allerlei gesammelt hatte, was Alessia nicht näher kennenlernen wollte. Dann immer höher zu einem massiven Rumpf, der an einem Ende in eine lange Rute auslief und am anderen in einen riesigen Kopf, dessen Augen vor Bösartigkeit funkelten.


	2. Chapter 2

Mittelerde 1. Zeitalter; Utumno/Angband

Vor Schreck ließ Alessia das Buch fallen. Es knallte mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf den Boden und blieb dort im Dreck liegen. So standen sich Mädchen und riesiger Wolf gegenüber und musterten sich. Der eine freute sich über eine so unerwartet schmackhafte Mahlzeit, die andere versuchte, ihre Panik zu unterdrücken.   
Während beide sich anstarrten, kam Alessia ein Gedanke. Vielleicht würde es hier auch funktionieren. Auch wenn der Gegenüber ein sehr intelligenter Wolf zu sein schien. Gerade öffnete der Wolf sein Maul, um eine Reihe spitzer Zähne zu entblößen, in dem noch Reste von – sie wollte es lieber nicht wissen – hingen, da richtete sich Alessia zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.   
Wenn schon keine Chance auf Entkommen, dann wenigstens mit einem Abgang, der sich gewaschen hatte.   
»Sitz!«, brüllte Alessia dem Monster entgegen. Der Wolf schaute einen Moment lang verdutzt. Was war das für ein Wort, das das Menschenkind – oder war es ein Elbenkind? Er war sich nicht sicher – geschrien hatte? Normalerweise erbebten die Gefangenen vor Furcht bei seinem Anblick. Wieder brüllte das Menschenkind dasselbe Wort. Dieses Mal kräftiger. Jetzt vermochte er auch das Wort zu erkennen. Nein, kein Wort, ein Befehl. Verwirrt schüttelte der Wolf den Kopf. Das war ungewöhnlich. Jetzt bückte sich das Menschenkind nach einem der Knochen, die in einem Haufen auf dem Boden lagen.   
Überraschung, aber auch Neugierde, was das Menschenkind jetzt wohl anstellen würde, hielten den Wolf davon ab, es zu verspeisen. Noch nie war ihm etwas Derartiges untergekommen. Nach allem, was er erschnüffeln konnte, war sie ein Weibchen. Dennoch völlig furchtlos.   
Jetzt hob das Menschenkind den Knochen mit einigen Mühen hoch. Es war der Oberschenkelknochen eines, erst vor Kurzem, verspeisten Elben. Wieder brüllte sie den Befehl und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung setzte sich der Wolf artig hin. Die Neugier nagte an ihm. Was würde sie wohl mit dem Knochen anstellen? Die Antwort auf diese Frage erhielt der Wolf, als das Menschenkind den Knochen mit aller Kraft schwang, losließ und dieser die Straße hinunter segelte, wo er im dürren Gras liegen blieb.   
Fasziniert sah der Wolf dem Knochen hinterher, wie er so durch die Luft segelte und schließlich dumpf auf die Erde prallte. Dann schaute er wieder das Menschenkind an. Sie schien frustriert zu sein und brüllte ihn erneut an. »Hol!« Der Wolf blieb sitzen. Schaute nur und drehte neugierig die Ohren. So viel Unterhaltung hatte er seit Jahren nicht gehabt.   
Jetzt murmelte das Mädchen – endlich war ihm der Name eingefallen – etwas vor sich hin, das nach blöder Köter klang. Das nun fand der Wolf gar nicht lustig und er schnappte nach ihr. Womit er nicht rechnete war die Hand, die ihm blitzschnell auf die Schnauze schlug. »Aus!«, kam der Befehl scharf und klar. Der Wolf zog seine Schnauze mit einem leisen Aufwimmern zurück. Das Menschenkind streckte den Arm aus und zeigte auf den Knochen, der sichtbar im Gras lag. »Hol!« Dieses Mal verstand der Wolf und trottete los, um den Knochen zu holen. Als er wieder bei dem Mädchen angelangte, lächelte sie und nickte. »Braver Junge.« Erneut holte das Mädchen aus und wieder segelte der Knochen durch die Luft. Doch jetzt wusste der Wolf, was das Mädchen erwartete und hetzte dem Knochen hinterher. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung gefiel ihm dieses Spiel überaus gut. Es lenkte von der Langeweile ab, die ihn zuweilen zu überwältigen drohte. 

Inzwischen machte der Wolf seine Sache wirklich gut. Alessia, die zu Anfang hatte würgen müssen, wurde langsam aber sicher ruhiger. Auch wenn sie nicht wirklich wissen wollte, wessen Knochen das waren, die sie warf. Dass es sich um menschliche handelte war überaus deutlich. Der Wolf brachte den Knochen zurück, ließ ihn direkt zu ihren Füßen fallen und keuchte begeistert. Der Sabber troff ihm von den Lefzen. Auch konnte Alessia eine Veränderung in den bösartigen Augen erkennen. Natürlich würde der Wolf die Bösartigkeit nicht ablegen, aber er schien jetzt weniger einsam zu sein.   
Mit einem Lächeln hob Alessia den Knochen wieder auf und warf ihn mit aller Kraft. Sofort rannte der Wolf ihm hinterher, hob ihn auf und kehrte um. Bei ihr ließ er den Knochen fallen und wartete begierig darauf, dass sie ihn erneut warf. Eben bückte Alessia sich, als eine herrische Stimme rief: »Draugluin!« Der Wolf zuckte zusammen und winselte. Fast tat er Alessia leid. Den Knochen missachtend drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um und sah sich zwei wunderschönen Wesen gegenüber. Einer von ihnen war männlich, der andere weiblich.   
Der Mann hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sein flammenrotes Haar reichte ihm bis auf die Hüften. Die Augen waren mit Kohl umrandet, schienen aber zwei Katzenaugen gleich. Seine Haut war weiß und rein – jedes Model hätte ihn darum beneidet. Auf der Stirn trug er eine schwarze Krone mit Zacken. Bei jedem anderen hätte es lächerlich ausgesehen, doch nicht bei ihm. Er war einfach nur: »Heiß!«, entfuhr es Alessia, ehe sie sich die Hand vor den Mund schlagen konnte. Hastig richtete sie sich auf. Die Frau, die mit dem Mann gekommen war, lachte leise. Auch die Frau könnte als Model arbeiten. Kohlrabenschwarzes Haar floss seidig über ihren Rücken – verziert war es mit weißen Perlen, so als wolle sie den Nachthimmel einfangen. Ihre Augen schienen zwischen Braun und Rot zu wechseln. Auch ihre Haut war weiß und rein.   
Sollte vielleicht mal nach dem Produkt fragen, mischte sich die sarkastische Stimme in Alessias Kopf ein. Ihre eigene Haut war nicht ganz so rein, wie die der Personen vor ihr, doch immerhin konnte sie sich sehen lassen.   
Die beiden schüchterten sie gewaltig ein, doch Alessia wollte sich das nicht anmerken lassen. Also richtete sie sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf – sie schaffte es immerhin auf 1.80m – und starrte genauso zurück. »Was ist? Noch nie einen Mensch gesehen?« Dieser Satz rutschte ihr einfach so heraus, aber sie war nervös und dann passierte sowas schon mal. Weshalb gleich der nächste Wortschwall folgte. »Also ganz ehrlich, euer Hund braucht ein Bad – habt ihr seine Unterseite schon mal angeschaut? Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn darin ein Biotop leben würde. Außerdem könntet ihr ihm die Zähne reinigen. Der stinkt aus dem Maul – der macht eine prima Biowaffe.« Alessia holte kurz Luft, während die beiden Wesen sie verwirrt anstarrten. Mit den meisten Begriffen konnten sie nichts anfangen.   
»Dann hätten wir da noch die Einsamkeit eures Wolfes. Ihr müsst ab und zu mit ihm spielen, ansonsten wird ihm langweilig und jeder weiß, dass ein gelangweilter Wolf ein Wolf ist, der auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Sowas wie Hausschuhe anknabbern oder Essen klauen, Möbel zernagen. Außerdem hat bei ihm die Hundeschule versagt. Ich musste ihm erst Sitz beibringen.« Die Worte flossen nur so aus Alessia heraus, bevor sie es schaffte sich selbst abzuwürgen.   
Stumm stand Alessia nun da und starrte ihre Gegenüber an. Das ging eine ganze Weile so bis der Mann sich als erster fing. Statt jedoch das Wort an Alessia zu richten, wandte er sich an den Wolf. »Draugluin, komm hier her!« Mit hängendem Kopf erhob sich der Wolf und wollte erste Schritte auf seinen Herrn zumachen. Aber Alessia, die ahnte, dass der Wolf bestraft würde, baute sich auf. »Nein! Draugluin, Sitz!« Ihre Stimme klang schärfer als beabsichtigt. Der Mann vor ihr hob eine Augenbraue, als der Wolf innehielt. »Draugluin.« Die Stimme des Mannes fiel um einige Grade. Die Drohung war unüberhörbar – wie auch die immense Macht, die in seiner Stimme lag. Wieder winselte der Wolf, doch Alessia hielt dagegen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass der Wolf für ein bisschen Freude bestraft wurde. »Draugluin, Sitz und Bleib!« Zu ihrem Erstaunen setzte sich der Wolf hin und blieb bei ihr. Rauch schien nun aus den Haaren des Mannes zu quellen – wie als wären seine Haare lebendige Flammen.   
Dann lachte die schöne Frau auf. »Es sieht so aus, als hättet Ihr Euren Meister gefunden, Milord.« Der Mann schien gar nicht amüsiert darüber zu sein. Im Gegenteil. Doch er beherrschte sich und wandte sich nun direkt an Alessia. »Wie ist dein Name, Elbenkind?« Elbenkind? Alessia schaute den Mann verwirrt an. Der schien ihre Verwirrung zu bemerken und runzelte nun seinerseits die Stirn. »Du weißt nicht, was du bist«, stellte der Mann fest. »Offensichtlich«, sagte Alessia schnippisch. Erneut lachte die schöne Frau an der Seite des Mannes auf. »Sie ist wunderbar, Mairon. Können wir sie nicht behalten? Mir wird langweilig mit den ganzen kuschenden Elben und Orks.« Bei diesen Worten spürte Alessia einen Anflug von Hysterie.   
»Orks?!«, schrie sie, sodass Draugluin neben ihr zusammenzuckte und winselte. Überrascht schaute die Frau sie an. »Ja, Orks. Gefolterte Elben?« Jetzt schauten beide Wesen Alessia an, als müsse etwas bei ihr klingeln. Doch die Hysterie gewann Oberhand. »Gefolterte Elben?! Wollt ihr mich verarschen?! Das ist ja wohl das Gestörteste, was ich je gehört habe! Wo sind wir hier, Herr der Ringe oder was?! Und ihr seid dann wohl Maiar!«   
Den beiden Wesen schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Langsam wandte sich die Frau an den Mann. »Wovon spricht das Mädchen?« Der zuckte lediglich ratlos mit den Achseln. »Wir müssen sie beruhigen. Sie macht mehr Lärm als eine Bande Orks. Außerdem sieht Draugluin erbärmlich aus mit seinem eingekniffenen Schwanz.« Entschlossenen Schrittes trat die Frau auf Alessia zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm.   
»Beruhige dich, Mädchen.« Alessia schüttelte die Hand ab. Sie wollte sich nicht beruhigen. Allerdings schien ein Zauber von der Frau auszugehen und allmählich kühlte ihr Verstand ab. Mit einem Mal fühlte Alessia sich ruhiger. »So, ihr seid also tatsächlich Maiar. Du bist Mairon«, damit wandte sie sich an den Mann. Der starrte nur zurück, was Alessia als Ja deutete. »Und du bist...« »Thuringwethil.« »Also schön. Kein Grund zur Panik. Nur zwei der bösartigsten Maiar im ganzen Universum und ich hab an die Eingangstür geklopft«, murmelte Alessia vor sich hin.   
»Wie ist dein Name?«, fragte da Thuringwethil einschmeichelnd. Alessia fühlte sich wie in einem Traum. Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf und ihre Gedanken wurden klarer. Der Zauber von Thuringwethils Stimme verblasste, was diese mit einem enttäuschten und zugleich faszinierten Ausdruck zur Kenntnis nahm. Außerdem spürte die weibliche Maiar, dass ihr Herr leicht beeindruckt war von dieser Person, die ihm nicht nur die Stirn geboten und gewonnen hatte, sondern auch den Zauber von Thuringwethils Stimme abgeworfen.   
»Was wollt ihr mit meinem Namen anfangen, außer ihn zu bösen Zwecken zu missbrauchen?« »Wenn du ihn nicht freiwillig gibst, hol ich ihn mir aus deinem Kopf«, erwiderte Mairon mit einem schrecklichen Grinsen, das selbst Thuringwethil einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Aber das Elbenmädchen blieb standhaft. »Meinen Namen musst du dir erst verdienen. Ich denke nicht daran, dich in meinem Kopf herumschnüffeln zu lassen.« Alessia war sich bewusst, dass diese Worte nur eine leere Drohung waren, denn laut Tolkien war Sauron zu allem in der Lage.   
Ihre Antwort schien ihn zu amüsieren. »Klug bist du den Namen nicht preiszugeben, doch früher oder später werde ich ihn wissen. Für den Augenblick werde ich es auf sich beruhen lassen. Komm, es wird Zeit dich dem Herrn der Erde vorzustellen.« Damit wandte er sich um und ging ruhigen Schrittes durch die Tore hindurch in die Dunkelheit. »Yay. Wie ich mich freue«, grummelte Alessia während Thuringwethil neben ihr in die Dunkelheit ging. »Der Herr von Arda...«, begann die Maiar unterbrach sich jedoch.   
Alessia hörte ihr sowieso nicht zu. Stattdessen hielt sie den Blick starr in die schwach erleuchtete Dunkelheit vor sich gerichtet. Ihre Füße trugen sie stetig bergab, dann wieder bergauf. Immer weiter hin zu einer großen Halle, die mit vielen Fackeln erhellt war. Und in der viele Orks waren. Und andere Geschöpfe – nicht minder hässlich.   
Bevor Alessia etwas anderes tun konnte als den Blick über die versammelte Hässlichkeit gleiten zu lassen, sprach Mairon. »Mein Herr und Gebieter. Herr über die Erde. Thuringwethil und ich haben jemanden vor den Toren Angbands gefunden. Ein Elbenmädchen, das nicht weiß, dass es eines ist.« »So. Ein Elbenmädchen. Und wie heißt dieses Elbenmädchen und warum habt ihr sie vor den Toren der Festung gefunden?«, ertönte eine Stimme. Die Stimme war ungeheuer klangvoll, dennoch verzerrt wie ein Tonband, das zu lange im Staub gelegen hatte. Die Macht, die in dieser Stimme lag, übertraf die Mairons bei Weitem. Eine Macht, die in der Lage war, formlosen Klumpen Gestalt zu geben und Leben zu singen.   
Alessia wusste, wem diese Stimme gehörte. Morgoth, Herr über diese verunstalteten Kreaturen. Automatisch wurde ihr Blick von ihm angezogen. Schön schien er und zugleich schrecklich. Die Silmaril leuchteten auf seiner Stirn, verdeckten verbrannte Haut. Eine schwarze Krone verbarg ein Teil seines Gesichts. Die schwarzen Augen glühten vor Grausamkeit und unterdrücktem Schmerz. Die Silmaril mussten ihn schrecklich schmerzen, doch er würde um keinen Preis die Krone ablegen.   
Jetzt musterten seine schwarzen Augen Alessia eindringlich und sie wurde ganz still. Sogar ihr Herzschlag schien sich zu verlangsamen. So kam es, dass Alessia dem Herrn von Utumno und Angband zum ersten Mal gegenüberstand. Ein einzig weiteres Mal sollte es geschehen, bevor Alessia die Mauern der Festung floh.   
Ihre Gedanken blieben blank, was Morgoth zu irritieren schien. War wohl nicht der Geduldigste. »Wie ist dein Name, Elbenweib?!« Die Macht in seiner Stimme hieß Alessia sich seinem Willen zu beugen und alles preiszugeben, was sie wusste. Doch wie schon zuvor schüttelte Alessia den Zauber ab. Alles, was sie dazu sagte, war: »Verdammt, jetzt hab ich mein Buch draußen im Dreck liegen lassen.« Stille senkte sich über die Thronhalle. Selbst Mairon sah sie mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Bestürzung an. »Was? Ich will mein Buch wiederhaben. Geh einer und hol mir es!« Zuerst rührte sich keiner, dann... Ein leises Knurren war zu hören als sich ein riesiger Wolf durch die Menge schob. Zielstrebig auf Alessia zu. Ganz vorne in den Zähnen hielt er Alessias Buch.   
»Feiner Junge! So ein braver Junge!«, rief sie als Draugluin ihr das Buch brachte. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln tätschelte Alessia dem riesigen Wolf die Schnauze und nahm ihm das Buch ab. Der hechelte erfreut bis er den Blick seines Herrn sah. Rasch senkte er den Kopf und schlich davon. »Ich sehe, sie hat deinen Werwolf gefügig gemacht«, ließ sich Morgoth vernehmen. Der Unterton in seiner Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes.   
»Bitte, können wir sie nicht behalten? So viel Unterhaltung hat es seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gegeben. Außerdem würde sie ein gutes Spielzeug abgeben. Und ihr Blut riecht außerordentlich gut«, bat Thuringwethil. Während die Maiar das sagte, strichen ihre Hände über Alessias Arme hinauf bis zu ihrem Hals und sie roch an ihrer Haut. Entnervt schlug Alessia die wandernden Hände weg, obwohl sie ein kribbelndes Gefühl in ihr auslösten.   
»Pfoten weg! Ich bin weder dein Spielzeug noch dein Snack. Ich bedanke mich für das Angebot, aber nein danke.« Da kamen die wandernden Hände schon wieder. Dieses Mal hielten sie ihr die Arme fest. Eine Nase strich sanft über Alessias Halsbeuge, der weiche Lippen folgten. Das Gefühl drängte erneut in Alessia hoch. Als Alessia es endlich erkannte, zuckte sie zusammen. Unerwartete Begierde. Wie viel davon jedoch ihr eigenes Gefühl war und was von Thuringwethil stammte, konnte sie nicht sagen. Allerdings entriss sie sich der Maiar und rückte von dieser ab. Daraufhin schmollte Thuringwethil, machte aber keine weiteren Anstalten sich zu nähern.   
Mairon unterdessen hatte amüsiert zugeschaut wie sich die Elbin in Thuringwethils Griff wand. Das Mädchen wusste es vielleicht nicht, aber Thuringwethil wusste wie man Gefühle manipulierte. Oder vielleicht wusste sie es doch. Denn mit einem Mal entwand sich das Mädchen der Maiar und ging auf Abstand. So viel Willenskraft. Vielleicht konnte man das Mädchen zu seinem Willen formen. Anschließend in eine Elbenstadt schicken und mit ihrer Hilfe die trotzigen Fürsten niederringen. Die Idee nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an. Dann verband er seine Fëa mit der Melkors.   
»Melkor. Warum das Mädchen nicht behalten? Sie könnte uns nützlich sein. Statt sie zu töten, lass mich sie in meine Obhut nehmen und nach meinem Willen formen. Ich werde ihr in Freundschaft begegnen. Wenn sie bereit ist, schicken wir sie in eine Elbenstadt und vernichten die Elbenfürsten von innen heraus.« Melkor dachte nach. Was seine kleine Flamme vorschlug leuchtete ein. Aber er traute diesem Elbenmädchen nicht, das nicht nur Draugluin niedergezwungen hatte, sondern sich auch seiner Macht verweigert. Dennoch... Der Vorschlag hatte etwas für sich.   
»Ich gebe dir die Gelegenheit sie deinem Willen zu unterwerfen. Mach aus ihr eine Spionin. Forme sie nach deinem Willen.« »Danke, mein Liebster.« Morgoth genoss das sanfte Aneinandergleiten ihrer beiden Fëa. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass seine kleine Flamme ihm gehörte und niemandem sonst. Er mochte zwar grausam und böse sein, aber die Liebe, die er für Mairon empfand, reichte tiefer als die tiefsten Gräben in Ulmos Meer. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen seines Maiar, das Morgoth unmerklich erwiderte. Heute Abend würden sich nicht nur ihre Seelen vereinen.   
»Gebt sie mir, mein Herr.« Bevor Morgoth etwas sagen konnte, erhob sich die Stimme des Elbenmädchens. »Fantastisch. Jetzt werde ich schon gehandelt wie eine Kuh auf dem Viehmarkt. Sonst vielleicht noch was, das ihr loswerden wollt?«   
Morgoths Augen verengten sich und er beugte sich vor. Mairon rollte mit den Augen und Thuringwethil riss sie auf. Niemand wagte es so mit dem Herrn von Arda zu sprechen. »Du hast Glück, dass ich dich nicht auf der Stelle in Fetzen reißen lasse.« Das ließ das Mädchen verstummen. Dann: »Was immer du sagst, Gothking.« Das letzte war eine offensichtliche Beleidigung, aber Morgoth blieb stumm. Kein Mucks war im Thronsaal zu hören – außer das leise zischeln der Flammen der Balrogs.   
Plötzlich lachte Morgoth auf. Er lachte ein furchtbares und zugleich herrliches Lachen. »Schade, dass sie keine Maiar ist. Sie wäre von großem Nutzen für mich gewesen. Sie gehört dir, Leutnant.« Mairon verneigte sich. Wandte sich an das Elbenmädchen. Aber die war schon losmarschiert. Vor einem Gang drehte sie sich um und hob eine Augenbraue. »Auf was wartet Ihr noch? Zeigt mir mein Zimmer.« Mairon starrte sie einen Augenblick an. Versuchte zu erfassen, was dieses dreiste Biest verlangte. »Nun, ich kann auch voran gehen. Ihr müsst mir nur den Weg sagen.« »Eigentlich...«, begann Mairon, doch sie unterbrach ihn. »Ihr glaubt wohl nicht, ich werde mit den Orks in einer Ecke schlafen oder irgendwo in den Kerkern oder auf dem Boden. Also was ist nun? Zeigt Ihr mir den Weg oder nicht!«   
Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung hastete Mairon zu ihr. Thuringwethil folgte in wenigem Abstand. Die Maiar war zutiefst beeindruckt von dem Elbenmädchen, das offenbar ohne jegliche Furcht ihre beiden Herren in die Knie zwang. »Sie kann mit mir ein Zimmer teilen«, schlug sie vor. »Nein, danke. Da könnte ich kein Auge zu tun aus Angst vor grapschenden Händen und wandernden Lippen.« Das Mädchen sagte es mit genug Abscheu, dass Thuringwethil unwillkürlich auf Abstand ging. Dennoch hatte sie einen seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme des Mädchens bemerkt. Und das gab ihr Hoffnung.   
Mairon führte Alessia durch mehrere Gänge in die oberen Etagen. Dort bog er in einen Gang zur rechten, schlug einen Haken nach links und sie standen vor einer Tür. »Hier kannst du schlafen.« Behutsam trat Alessia einen Schritt von der Tür weg. Sie witterte eine Falle und hatte wenig Lust, in eine Folterkammer eingesperrt zu werden. »Ihr geht voran. Lasst die Tür weit offen, sodass ich es von hier aus sehen kann.« Mairon tat wie geheißen. Er erhellte das Zimmer mit einem Zauber, sodass die Kerzen in ihren Haltern zu brennen begannen. Das Zimmer war sein ehemaliges gewesen bis er zu Melkor gezogen war – in ihre gemeinsamen Gemächer. Dieser Gedanke sandte immer noch wohlige Schauer über seinen Körper. Selbst nach all den Jahrhunderten oder gar Jahrtausenden.   
Alles schien in bester Ordnung zu sein, weshalb Alessia das Zimmer betrat. Es war geräumig und schön eingerichtet. Der Vorbesitzer musste einen guten Geschmack gehabt haben. »Zufrieden?« »Ja.« Mairon ging zurück zur Tür. Mit der Hand am Griff blieb er stehen. »Ich rate dir, nicht herumszustromern. Nicht, dass dich jemand aufgreift.« An dieser Stelle erlaubte sich Mairon ein gemeines Grinsen. Dann zog ein Schatten über sein Gesicht und es wurde wieder blank. »Thuringwethil wird dich zum Abendessen abholen. Ansonsten werden dir die Sklaven das Essen bringen.« Alessia nickte bloß. »Gut. Thuringwethil, sieh zu, dass sie sich wäscht und angemessen gekleidet wird«, fügte er mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf Alessias Jeans hinzu. »Milord.« An Alessia gewandt, sagte die Maiar: »Ich komme in drei Stunden wieder.« Damit fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Kein Schlüssel wurde herumgedreht wie es Alessia zuerst befürchtet hatte.   
Hastig drehte sich Alessia um. Das Adrenalin verflog und sie begann zu zittern. Was war nur passiert? Sie war mehrere Male mit dem Leben davongekommen und nun eine Gefangene von Mairon. Außerdem musste sie sich einen Namen zurechtlegen. Rasch blätterte sie ihr Buch mit zittrigen Fingern durch. Da! Tíriël Firyar. Zumindest den ersten Teil des Namens bastelte sie zusammen. Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung und Furcht befand Alessia, dass die Mischung aus Wachen, Ausschau halten und Maid gelungen war. Firyar bedeutete sterblich. Obwohl sie laut den Aussagen der beiden Maiar eine Elbin sein musste.   
Geschüttelt wie ein Blatt im Wind, ging Alessia langsamen Schrittes auf das Bett zu. Es sah einladend aus. Wie zur Bestätigung fiel sie wie ein gefällter Baum in das Bett. Kaum hatte ihr Kopf die weichen Decken berührt, da schlief sie auch schon.

Geweckt wurde Alessia durch wandernde Hände, die ihr mit sanften Bewegungen über den Rücken strichen. Fingerspitzen trauten sich unter ihr Shirt und die Berührung von Haut auf Haut sandte elektrische Funken ihre Wirbelsäule entlang. Unwillkürlich wölbte Alessia sich den Händen entgegen. Ihr Freund hatte sie nie so berührt. Mit ihm war immer alles schnell und grober. Ihn interessierte es nicht, ob Alessia beim Sex Freude hatte oder nicht. Hauptsache er kam zu seinem Höhepunkt.   
Erst die Lippen, die sich in die Senke zwischen Hals und Schulter legten, ließen sie aufschrecken. Mit einem Aufschrei schoss Alessia in die Höhe. Was sich nicht verhindern ließ war, dass sie mit dem Kopf gegen einen anderen stieß. »Autsch«, stöhnte Alessia auf. »Du bist schreckhaft, Elbenkind.« »Du schon wieder!« Thuringwethil lachte, ob der Feindseligkeit, die ihr entgegenschlug. »Die drei Stunden sind um.« Alessia grummelte. Aber trotzdem konnte sie das Gefühl von Thuringwethils sanften Händen nicht abschütteln. Nicht daran denken. Thuringwethil beobachtete das Elbenkind aufmerksam. Sie mochte ihr Feindseligkeit entgegenbringen, aber der Maiar war die unterbewusste Reaktion nicht entgangen. Das Elbenkind mochte oder begehrte gar ihre Liebkosungen. Und das war genug.   
»Komm, das Bad ist bereit.« Das Elbenkind folgte ihr in das angrenzende Bad. Alessia keuchte vor Überraschung auf. Das Bad war nicht so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. In den Fußboden war eine Wanne geschnitten – ein Pentagon – in die Stufen hinabführten. Das Wasser in der Wanne dampfte und roch leicht nach etwas, das Alessia nicht identifizieren konnte.   
»Lord Mairon hat es selbst entworfen«, sagte da eine Stimme dicht neben ihrem Ohr. Dieses Mal schaffte Alessia es, nicht zusammenzuzucken. Und Sklaven es erbaut, war der Satz, der nicht laut ausgesprochen wurde. »Lass mich dir helfen.« Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, fuhren Hände unter ihr Shirt und hoben es hoch. Hastig entriss sich Alessia der Maiar. »Was hast du an Hände weg! nicht verstanden?!« Die Maiar gab keine Antwort, schaute sie allerdings unverwandt an. Nicht auf eine perverse Weise, sondern einfach nur an. Und das war der Grund, weshalb Alessia ohne zu zögern sich das Shirt über den Kopf zog.   
Ein erstaunter Ausruf ließ Alessia aufschauen. Thuringwethil stand nun ganz dicht vor ihr. Normalerweise hätte Alessia sie weggestoßen, aber der fast schon kindliche Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der Maiar hielt sie davon ab. »Was ist das?«, wollte Thuringwethil wissen. Ihr Blick ruhte auf einer Konstruktion, die offenbar die Brüste des Elbenmädchens hielten. »Das hilft, meine Brüste zu stützen und hält sie am Platz«, erklärte Alessia. »Darf ich?«, fragte Thuringwethil aufgeregt. Darüber musste Alessia schmunzeln. Sie nahm Thuringwethils Hand und legte sie auf den Stoff ihres BH. Behutsam fuhr die Maiar über den Stoff, folgte den Seitenstreifen bis nach hinten zum Verschluss. »Was ist das?« »Das ist der Verschluss. Zwei Haken halten das andere Ende zusammen.« Thuringwethil spielte mit der unbekannten Konstruktion bis es aufschnappte. Überrascht zog sie ihre Finger zurück.   
»Danke.« Rasch ließ Alessia ihren BH von den Schultern gleiten, öffnete die Hose und schob sie mitsamt der Unterhose hinunter. Dann – ohne der Maiar eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen – stieg sie in das heiße Wasser. Sofort fühlte sie sich entspannt. Alessia spürte wie ihre Augenlider schwer wurden. Finger glitten durch ihre Haare, benässten es, wuschen es mit sanften Händen.   
Thuringwethil, dachte Alessia schläfrig.   
Während das Elbenmädchen die Augen schloss und die Maiar ihr das lange, dunkelblonde Haar wusch, machte sich in Thuringwethil ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breit. Wie eine Vorahnung, dass dieses Geschöpf sich weder Mairons noch ihrem Willen unterwerfen würde. Und dennoch... Eine Freundschaft würde wohl möglich sein. Vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr als Freundschaft. 

»Komm, wir sind fast zu spät. Lord Mairon mag es nicht, wenn jemand zu spät kommt.« »Er scheint wohl ohnehin wenig zu mögen«, erwiderte Alessia mit einem genervten Schnauben. Thuringwethil lächelte unmerklich. Seit dem Bad war das Elbenmädchen deutlich offener ihr gegenüber. Mairon würde es freuen, wenn das Mädchen einem von ihnen Vertrauen schenkte.   
Als die beiden Frauen den Saal betraten, wartete Mairon bereits auf sie. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sah er ihnen entgegen. »Ihr seid zu spät.« Thuringwethil beugte das Haupt. »Verzeih uns, Milord.« Mairon öffnete den Mund, doch Alessia kam ihm zuvor. »Ganz ehrlich, jetzt sei mal nicht so kleinkariert. Wegen den fünf Minuten ist noch keiner gestorben.« »Was ist kleinkariert?«, fragte Thuringwethil – ihren Meister vorübergehend vergessen.   
»Kleinlich.« Thuringwethil kicherte, was ihr einen bösen Blick von Mairon einbrachte. Aber sogleich hatte er sich wieder in Gewalt. Er schwenkte den Arm und deutete auf die Stühle. »Setzt euch. Heute werden wir alleine speisen. Der Herr von Arda hat sich zur Ruhe begeben. Sklaven!« Seine Stimme war nicht besonders laut, doch der Befehl drang klar und deutlich durch die Halle. Augenblicklich eilten Elben in Lumpen herbei und trugen allerlei Platten mit Essen herein. Alessia riss die Augen auf. Natürlich hatte sie es aus den Büchern gewusst, aber dass es so schlimm sein würde...   
Die Elben wuselten hin und her, stellten Platten ab, gossen Wein in die Pokale und zogen sich an die Seiten zurück. Manch ein verwirrter Blick traf Alessia. Entschlossenheit wallte in ihr hoch. Sie würde diesen Geschöpfen helfen, die offenbar jetzt von ihrer Art waren.   
»Wie gefallen dir die Gemächer?«, wandte sich Mairon an Alessia. »Sie sind sehr schön. Eure ehemaligen, nehme ich an.« »Ja.« »


	3. Chapter 3

100 Jahre später

Alessia rannte durch die Gänge von Angband. Hinter ihr kam Draugluin. Der Wolf hatte das Elbenmädchen ins Herz geschlossen und folgte ihr nun überall hin. Auch wenn das ein regelmäßiges Bad hieß. Oder den anderen Elben zu entkommen zu helfen. Oder hinunter in die Kerker zu gehen und Halborks töten. Außerdem war sein Herr einverstanden mit dieser Freundschaft. Sein Herr hatte das Mädchen selbst ins Herz geschlossen. Er ließ ihr alles durchgehen, drückte ein Auge zu wenn Elben verschwanden – ohne wieder aufzutauchen.   
Zuerst hatte Draugluin geglaubt wäre der Herr nur so nachsichtig, weil er das Mädchen in seine Spionin verwandeln wollte. Aber jetzt wusste der Wolf es besser. Mairon liebte das Mädchen. Jeder, der es wagte, etwas gegen sie zu sagen, wurde hingerichtet. Das hieß vor allem die Orks. Die Balrogs waren zu kostbar, um sie zu töten.   
Jetzt stieß das Mädchen gegen Thuringwethil. Diese hielt sie automatisch fest. »Nanu, wer läuft mir denn da in die Arme?« Das Elbenmädchen wand sich in den Armen der Maiar. »Lass mich los, Thuringwethil.« Draugluin knurrte. Woraufhin die Maiar ihn scharf ansah. »Eifersüchtig, Köter?« Das Elbenmädchen schlug Thuringwethil unsanft auf den Arm. »Lass Draugluin in Ruhe. Er ist ein guter Junge.« Auf dieses Lob hin, warf sich Draugluin in die Brust, was die Maiar zu einem Lachen veranlasste. Dann senkte sie ihren Mund auf den Tíriëls. Drängend verlangte Thuringwethil Einlass, der ihr nach einigem Zögern auch gewährt wurde. Alessia schmiegte sich an die Maiar. Wenn sich diese auf etwas verstand, dann auf das hier.   
Gestern hatte sie zum ersten Mal der Versuchung nachgegeben und mit der Maiar geschlafen. Woraufhin natürlich prompt Mairon ins Zimmer geplatzt war und rückwärts wieder hinaus gegangen. Der Sex mit Thuringwethil war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für Alessia gewesen. Nicht nur, weil die Maiar weiblich, sondern auch, weil es langsam und gefühlvoll gewesen war. Nicht dieses grobe, hastige, das ihre Beziehung mit ihrem Freund gekennzeichnet hatte. Fae hatte damals schon, als sie mit David zusammengekommen war, prophezeit, dass diese Beziehung kein gutes Ende finden würde. Und sie sollte Recht behalten. David ging zwar nicht soweit wie Missbrauch, doch glücklich machte er Alessia nicht.   
Mit Thuringwethil war es einfacher, ihrem eigenen Tempo entsprechend. Sie waren so etwas wie Freundschaft Plus. Für immer wollte Alessia das nicht, aber im Moment gab es einfach keine Auswahl. Weder die passende Auswahl – es sei denn sie wollte einen Ork oder Balrog, bei diesem Gedanken erschauerte sie merklich – noch geeignete Partner. Gespräche fingen meistens beim Essen an und endeten beim Schlachten. An alles andere wollte sie nicht denken.  
»Was denkst du, Tíriël?« Lächelnd schüttelte Alessia den Kopf. Drückte ihre Lippen erneut auf Thuringwethils, um die Maiar abzulenken. Diese lachte leise. »Ich sehe schon. Behalte deine Gedanken für dich.« Draugluin stieß ein Knurren aus, als ein Balrog sich an ihm vorbeischieben wollte. »Mach Platz, du alter Köter.« Alessia stöhnte innerlich auf. Es war der Fürst der Balrogs. Gothmog. Der Balrog mochte sie nicht, was ganz auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Da sie allerdings der Liebling Mairons war, konnte Gothmog herzlich wenig gegen sie ausrichten.   
»Ah, die Lady Thuringwethil und ihr Schoßhund.« Thuringwethil lächelte den Balrog nur kalt an. »Und wohin so eilig, Gothmog?« Der Balrog warf sich in die Brust. »Der Herr trainiert. Ich bin abbestellt, um über die Versammlung zu wachen.« »Also nichts weiter, als ein besserer Babysitter für Orks und Balrogs und Drachen«, warf Alessia ein – nicht im mindesten von dem Balrog eingeschüchtert. Die Flammen um den Balrog zischten, loderten höher. Schwarze Flammen. Doch Alessia hielt dem Blick des Balrogs stand. Der wandte sich schließlich mit einem Zischen ab und eilte den Gang hinunter.   
»Mairon trainiert?«, wandte sich Alessia nun an Thuringwethil. »Soll ich dich hinbringen?« »Bitte, ich habe ihn noch nie trainieren sehen.« Thuringwethil lachte. Zog Alessia mit sich und führte sie zum Trainingsraum. Dort gingen sie zu einer Säule. Alessia beobachtete, wie Mairon augenscheinlich allein in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Auf dem Boden waren dunkle Flecken zu sehen. Mairons Haar war nach oben gebunden, sodass es nicht im Weg war. Sein Schwert ruhte makellos in seinen Händen, die Spitze auf dem Boden. Jetzt öffnete sich die Tür und ein Elb mit einem schartigen Schwert trat heraus. Er trug keine Rüstung und auch sonst keinen Schutz. Ebenso wie Mairon. Alessia beobachtete, wie der Elb zögernd den Raum betrat. Sein eingefallenes Gesicht wirkte bleich und tot in dem Licht des Raumes.   
Mairon wirkte gelangweilt während er darauf wartete, dass der Elb den ersten Zug wagte. Nach einiger Zeit, sprang der Elb vorwärts, streckte die Klinge aus. Wie beiläufig lenkte Mairon den Schlag ab. »Er ist gut, nicht wahr?«, bemerkte Thuringwethil mit einem gewissen Stolz in der Stimme. »Wenn du gut meinst mit: ich kämpfe gegen halbverhungerte Elben, die kaum noch Kraft haben, dann stimme ich dir zu«, antwortete Alessia bissig. Verblüfft hob Thuringwethil eine Augenbraue. Sie hatte sich immer noch nicht gänzlich an den zornigen Tonfall Tíriëls gewöhnt.   
Eine halbe Stunde später, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und zwei weitere Elben wurden hereingeschickt. Nun kämpfte Mairon gegen drei Gegner. Den ersten erschlug er mit einem Hieb gegen den Kopf. Den zweiten erwischte er in der Seite. Vor Schmerz aufkeuchend entglitt dem Elb das Schwert. Im nächsten Moment rollte sein Kopf davon. Stand nur noch der erste. Thuringwethil wandte sich zur Seite, nur um festzustellen, dass Tíriël nicht länger an ihrer Seite stand. Stattdessen befand sich die Elbin nun vor Mairon und versuchte das Schwert aufzuheben. Doch es war ihr viel zu schwer.   
Amüsiert schaute Mairon eine Weile zu. Schließlich ließ Alessia das Schwert frustriert fallen und wandte sich an den Maiar. »Bring es mir bei.« Die Amüsiertheit verschwand schlagartig aus Mairons Augen. Der Elb, der noch stand, versuchte mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen. »Unterrichte mich. Ich will es lernen.« Mairon senkte sein Schwert. Tíriëls Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz. Trotzig, dennoch entschlossen. Sie wollte es wirklich erlernen. Und vermutlich ein paar Elben somit das Leben retten. Er wusste, was sie trieb. Weshalb immer weniger Elben in den Mienen arbeiteten oder aufzutreiben waren. Aber er brachte es nicht übers Herz, sie Melkor zu melden, der von alledem nichts bemerkt hatte. Mairon liebte das Elbenmädchen sehr. Außerdem brachte sie Thuringwethil und ihn zum Lachen, wenn beide einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatten.   
Wie das eine Mal, als sie Melkors Gang nachahmte und sich die langen Haare mit einer Hand über die Schultern warf. »Ich bin der Gothking. Seht mich an.« Sie hatte mit den Wimpern geklimpert und das Gesicht zu einem koketten Lächeln verzogen.   
Ein anderes Mal hatte sie Thuringwethil als Fledermaus gezeichnet. Eine sehr süße Fledermaus mit großen Ohren, niedlichem Gesicht und einem Glas in der Hand. Ein Cocktail wie Tíriël es nannte. Mairon wusste, dass Thuringwethil die Zeichnungen in ihrem Gemach aufbewahrte. Wiederum ein weiteres Mal, nach einem langen ermüdenden Arbeitstag war Mairon eingeschlafen, nur um mit einer Decke um die Schultern und einem Becher Wasser aufzuwachen. Er hatte sofort gewusst, wer es getan hatte, denn Melkor war an diesem Tag fort gewesen. 

»Also gut. Ich werde dich unterrichten. Aber nicht mit Schwertern. Irgendwo müssen wir noch Holzstäbe haben. Sklave!« Der übrige Elb zuckte zusammen. »Besorge mir zwei Holzstäbe. Aber ein bisschen plötzlich!« Überrascht sah Tíriël ihn an. Mairon grinste stolz. Diesen Ausdruck hatte er sich gemerkt. Tíriël gebrauchte ihn des Öfteren und Mairon fand ihn ganz nützlich.   
Jetzt schenkte Tíriël Mairon ein Lächeln. »Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dir den gemerkt hast.« Statt einer Antwort grinste Mairon breiter und nahm die beiden Holzstäbe entgegen, die der verängstigte Elb hereingebracht hatte. Tíriël nickte diesem aufmunternd zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Unter ihrer Berührung schien der Elb etwas zu entspannen. »Verschwinde, Sklave!« Hastig eilte der Elb davon.   
Mit einem enttäuschten Gesicht drehte sich Tíriël endlich ihm wieder zu. »Du wolltest mich unterrichten, hast du gesagt.«   
Und so begann der Unterricht bei Mairon. Alessia musste sich eingestehen, dass Mairon ziemlich gut war. Er war vielleicht nicht der geduldigste Lehrer und oft verließ sie den Raum mit Blutergüssen und Prellungen, doch mit der Zeit wurde sie immer besser. Besonders als Alessia eines Tages den Holzstab entzwei brach und mit beiden Stücken gegen Mairon antrat. Thuringwethil leistete den beiden häufig Gesellschaft, beteiligte sich jedoch in keinster Weise am Unterricht.   
Mairon ließ Alessia mit verbundenen Augen üben bis sie in der Lage war, ihm wenigstens für eine Weile so die Stirn zu bieten. Danach lehrte er sie alle seine Tricks. Immer noch war sie mit blauen Flecken übersät, deren Thuringwethil sich annahm, aber allmählich wurden es weniger bis schließlich fast keine mehr zu sehen waren. Trotzdem war es ihr bisher noch nicht gelungen, Mairon wenigstens einmal zu bezwingen.

An einem Tag jedoch trainierten sie wieder zusammen. Mairon schlug heftiger denn je auf Alessia ein, bis sie kaum noch in der Lage war zu stehen. Ein weiterer Schlag zwang sie beinah in die Knie. Mairon schien nichts mehr wahrzunehmen – außer seiner Wut. Der nächste Schlag traf Alessia an der Schulter. Fast hätte sie den Holzstab fallen lassen. Ein Glück, dass Mairon ihr noch nicht mit einem richtigen Schwert entgegentrat. Sonst wäre der Arm ab gewesen. So vibrierte der Schlag durch ihre Schulter bis in ihren Unterarm.   
Wieder holte der Maiar aus. Alessia spürte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen, hörte Thuringwethil besorgtes Rufen. Wie in Trance verfolgte Alessia den Stab. In einer einzigen Bewegung ließ sie die beiden Holzstäbe fallen, tauchte unter dem Schlag hinweg, warf sich gegen Mairon. Dieser kippte durch den Schwung nach hinten und landete auf dem Rücken. Schnell entwand Alessia dem Maiar den eigenen Stab und drückte diesen Mairon an die Kehle. Dadurch, dass sie auf seiner Brust saß, war er festgenagelt und konnte nicht entkommen.   
Die Flammen in seinen Augen dimmten ihr Licht und die Vernunft schien Oberhand zu gewinnen. Eine Hand legte sich auf Alessias Oberschenkel. »Schätze, du hast verloren«, sagte sie lächelnd. Mairons Hand glitt weiter ihren Oberschenkel hinauf, bis sie etwas unterhalb von ihrer Hüfte zum Stillstand kam. »Diesen Trick hast du nicht von mir gelernt.« »Nein.« »Du bist außerordentlich gut geworden.« Alessia spürte wie die Röte ihr ins Gesicht schoss. Komplimente von Mairon waren rar und mit Bedacht zu handeln. Wenn er denn mal ein Kompliment machte, dann nur wenn es wahr war und man es verdient hatte.   
»Vergiss deine Sorgen und wer dich so aufgebracht hat. Thuringwethil und ich wollen heute Nacht die Sterne anschauen. Was sagst du dazu? Du, Thuringwethil und ich.« Mairon sah sie beinah wehmütig an. »Es geht nicht. Melkor verlangt nach mir heute Abend.« Alessia seufzte. Melkor hortete Mairon inzwischen Tag und Nacht. Er war eifersüchtig, weil Mairon so gerne Zeit mit Alessia verbrachte. »Na schön.« Damit rollte Alessia von Mairon herunter. Der stand auf, bedachte sie noch einmal mit einem stolzen Blick. Dann verschwand er. 

Alessia ging mit Draugluin im Schlepptau zu Mairons Schmiede. Der Wolf schlich Alessia überall hinterher, was ihr nicht im Geringsten etwas ausmachte. Sie mochte ihn sehr gerne und spielte regelmäßig mit ihm Fang!   
Die Hitze nahm zu je weiter sie sich der Schmiede näherte. Am Eingang blieb sie stehen und spähte in die Halle. Dort konnte Alessia Mairon ausmachen, wie er an einem Schwert arbeitete. Auf den zweiten Blick stellten sie sich als zwei heraus. Es schienen filigrane Schwerter zu sein, die er mit Runen verzierte. Ihr Lichtschimmer war weiß-bläulich. Wie die Elbenschwerter. Mairon musste einen elbischen Schmied gefangen genommen haben. Anders war diese Konstruktion nicht zu erklären. Die Schwerter – nein, Messer, korrigierte Alessia sich in Gedanken – waren schlank und lang. Vorne liefen sie in einem kleinen Bogen aus. Blattmuster rankten sich an den Messerschneiden entlang. Alessia erkannte die Messer als das was sie waren. Schönheiten. Scharf und tödlich.   
Mairon legte die Messer beiseite als eine weitere Gestalt die Halle betrat.   
Gleich darauf tauchte Melkor in Alessias Blickfeld auf. Alessia verdrehte die Augen. Besonders als Melkor Mairon innig küsste. Gleich darauf fielen Hemden und Hosen. Alessia wollte sich abwenden, doch sie konnte nicht. Melkor hob Mairon hoch, der die Beine um seinen Geliebten schlang.   
Endlich schaffte Alessia es, sich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Alles musste sie nicht sehen. Schon gar nicht die beiden dunklen Lords beim Sex. Ein Schauder rann ihr über den Rücken und hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf, um die Bilder daraus zu vertreiben. Allerdings hatte sie nicht erwartet, Melkor so behutsam zu sehen. Offenbar machte er für Mairon eine Ausnahme, während er seine Grausamkeit an seinen Untergebenen ausließ. Dennoch besser so als anders... Eine ungebetene Erinnerung schlich sich in Alessias Gedanken. Sollte sie jemals wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren, wäre das das Erste, was sie tun würde. Sich David entledigen. David mochte vielleicht nicht grausam gewesen sein, doch er war ein manipulativer Bastard.   
Auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemächern begegnete sie niemandem. Orks und Sklaven war der Zutritt zu den Privaträumen strengstens verboten. Außer in dringenden Notfällen. Und dann kamen auch nur die Balrogs. Oder Thuringwethil. Sie hatte die meisten Chancen dem Zorn der beiden Lords zu entkommen.   
Kurz vor den Gemächern drehte Alessia ab und schlug den Weg zu den Trainingsräumen ein. Dort fand sie den Raum verlassen vor. Bis auf ein Ork, der erschrocken das Weite suchen wollte, als sie sich näherte. Was ihr eine gewisse Genugtuung verschaffte. Sollten die Orks nur Angst haben. Doch jetzt brauchte sie ihn. »He du! Bring mir einen Elben zum Trainieren! Aber schnell!« Der Ork floh, so schnell ihn seine krummen Beine trugen.   
Während der Ork mit seinem Auftrag beschäftigt war, wählte Alessia zwei kürzere Stäbe aus, die in der Länge gerade scheu vor einem richtigen Schwert waren. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich zwei richtige Langmesser aus Stahl. Doch Mairon hielt das für zu gefährlich. Er trainierte sie immer noch mit dem Holzstab.   
Endlich erschien der Elb – am ganzen Leib zitternd. Als er Alessia sah, ließ seine Anspannung merklich nach. Es war Elemacil. Ein Elb, mit dem sie sich angefreundet hatte. Mit einem schwachen Lächeln nahm der Elb ein Stab in die Hand. Warum wählen alle das Schwert?, fragte sich Alessia im Stillen. Laut sagte sie: »Hallo, Elemacil.« »Tíriël.« »Nun, Elemacil. Trainierst du ein bisschen mit mir?« Statt zu antworten, neigte der Elb den Kopf. Sein silbriges Haar war zu einem praktischen Zopf geflochten.   
Alessia und Elemacil trainierten zweieinhalb Stunden lang bis beide vor Schweiß trieften. Alessias dunkelblondes Haar klebte ihr im Nacken und auch der Elb sah nicht besser aus. »Danke.« Elemacil lächelte. »Setz dich einen Moment zu mir.« Der Elb kam der Bitte etwas zögernd nach. Er warf einen unruhigen Blick auf die Tür des Trainingsraumes. »Ich sollte gehen. Mein Bruder wartet bestimmt auf mich.« »Du hast einen Bruder?« Das hatte Tíriël nicht gewusst. Aber Elemacil wusste auch vieles nicht über sie. Angband war nicht der Ort für solche Dinge. »Ja, Telumethar.« Alessia wollte soeben etwas erwidern, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ein angsterfüllter Elb hineinstürmte. Sofort sprang Alessia auf – die Holzstäbe in den Händen.   
»Sie haben uns entdeckt! Elemacil. Wir müssen fliehen!« Das musste dann wohl Telumethar sein. Elemacil lief auf seinen Bruder zu, ergriff seine Hände und rannte zur Tür. In diesem Moment verdunkelte sich das Licht im Gang und ein Balrog erschien. In Begleitung Morgoth'. Dahinter stand Mairon.   
»Sieh an, sieh an. Da haben wir zwei Verräter. Wie köstlich. Bringt sie zu mir!« Die beiden Elben zitterten wie Espenlaub. Da trat Alessia einen Schritt nach vorne. »Nichts da! Keiner wird angefasst, bevor wir das nicht geklärt haben.« Ihr Blick ging zu Mairon, der heftig den Kopf schüttelte. Alessia schlug die Warnung jedoch in den Wind. Morgoth schien jedoch mehr amüsiert denn verärgert.   
»So und was willst du?« Alessia antwortete nicht. Hob nur ihre Stäbe im Kreuz vor sich. Die beiden Elben kauerten zusammen. »Das ist putzig. Du willst gegen mich stehen? Mit Holzstäben. Ergreift die beiden Verräter!« Die ersten Orks näherten sich vorsichtig. Keiner schien wild darauf zu sein, in Alessias Nähe zu kommen. Alessia griff sich das erste Schwert von einem der Orks.   
»Ew. Wäschst du dir eigentlich nie die Hände?« Der verdutzte Ork war der erste, der fiel. Alessia erschlug noch fünf weitere, doch am Ende verlor Morgoth die Geduld. Er begann zu singen. Eine schreckliche Melodie, die auf die beiden Elben gerichtet war.   
Elemacil und Telumethar fielen zu Boden. Beide schrien die Qualen, die sie erlitten hinaus. Sich gegenseitig an den Händen haltend begannen sie langsam die Transformation. Das pure Entsetzen durchströmte Alessia. »Stopp! Stopp.« Ihre Blicke klebten wie gebannt an den beiden Brüdern. Wie sich auf dem Boden unter Qualen wanden. Angetrieben von ihrem Flehen, steigerte Morgoth seine Melodie. Elemacil war der Erste, der brach. Sein einst so schönes Gesicht transformierte sich zu einer grauenhaften Fratze. Ein Halbork. Immer noch die Seele eines Elben, aber befleckt. Dann folgte Telumethar. Übelkeit wallte in Alessia hoch und beinahe hätte sie sich übergeben.   
Morgoth hielt zufrieden inne. »Schafft sie fort! Morgen sollen sie in den Kerkern die Verwandlung vollenden.« Alessias Kopf schnellte hoch. Ihr Blick traf Elemacils. Er besaß noch so viel an Verstand, dass er ihr einen flehenden Blick zuwarf. Die Erkenntnis traf Alessia in die Magengrube. Er bat sie, ihn und seinen Bruder vor der Folter zu bewahren und ihnen die Chance zu geben, in die Hallen von Mandos einzugehen. Alessia nickte kaum merklich.   
Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern und zogen sie in warme Arme. Doch Alessia griff blindlings nach dem Langmesser, das in Mairons Schärpe steckte, zog es und rannte auf die beiden Halborks zu. Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht, während sie ausholte. Undeutlich hörte sie Morgoth Befehle erteilen, sah wie die Orks vor ihrem Zorn zurückwichen. Dann schwang sie das Langmesser, durchbohrte zuerst Elemacil, dann Telumethar. Den Ausdruck in den Augen der beiden Elben würde sie ihr Leben lang nie vergessen. Sie sank auf den kalten Trainingsboden. Wie durch Watte nahm sie wahr, wie Mairon sie hochhob und forttrug. 

»Hier, ich wollte sie dir eigentlich erst morgen schenken, doch ich denke, du kannst sie gut gebrauchen.« Alessia hatte Mairon und Thuringwethil erst nach fünf Tagen in ihr Gemach gelassen. Jetzt saß sie auf dem Bett, während Mairon vor ihr kniete. Thuringwethil saß neben ihr, streichelte immer wieder mit der Hand über ihren Rücken. Mairon legte Tíriël sein Geschenk in den Schoß. Mit Vorsicht schlug Alessia das Leder, in das das Geschenk eingeschlagen war, auseinander. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei wunderschöne Klingen. Es waren die Klingen, die Alessia in Mairons Schmiede gesehen hatte. Von elbischer Machart.   
Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf Alessias Gesicht. Mairon, froh wenigstens ein Lächeln zu sehen, hob die Hand und streichelte Tíriël über die Wange. Sein Daumen wurde nass. »Danke.« Behutsam legte Alessia die beiden Klingen zur Seite. Dann warf sie sich nach vorne. Direkt in Mairons Arme. Der schlang die Arme um sie und hielt sie als ihr Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Mairon schob Tíriël zurück aufs Bett, folgte ihr und kuschelte sich dicht an ihren bebenden Körper. Thuringwethil auf der anderen Seite machte es ihr nach.   
Mitten in der Nacht erwachte Mairon. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Melkor war erzürnt. Erzürnt, dass Mairon die Nächte vor Tíriëls Tür zugebracht hatte, statt bei Melkor. Erzürnt, dass er Tíriël über seinen Geliebten stellte. Aber das Elbenmädchen hatte zum ersten Mal erlebt, wie viel Macht Melkor besaß. Sie hatte erfahren, dass sie gegen Melkor keine Chance hatte. Egal wie mutig sie auch sein mochte.   
Mairon sandte seinem Liebsten beruhigende Emotionen zu. »Bald, mein Liebster. Tíriël braucht noch etwas Zeit.« »Ich gab sie dir als Spielzeug, nicht, dass sie dich von mir fort nimmt.« »Morgen, werde ich wieder zu dir kommen. Dann verbringen wir den ganzen Tag zusammen.« Mairon sandte ein explizites Bild hinterher, um die Lust seines Geliebten anzufachen. 

Ein raues Winseln weckte Alessia. Erschöpft öffnete sie die Augen. Vor ihrem Bett saß Draugluin und hielt einen Welpen am Nackenfell. Der Wolf hatte gespürt wie traurig das Elbenkind war und wollte es aufmuntern. Also hatte er einen seiner Welpen gebracht. Der Welpe war allerdings schon so groß wie ein Pony und vermochte ebenfalls so viel Lasten zu tragen. Es war der schnellste Welpe, den der Wurf zu bieten hatte.   
Als das Elbenmädchen schließlich aufsaß, ließ Draugluin den Welpen fallen. Erwartungsvoll schaute der Wolf das Mädchen an. Der Welpe wimmerte und der Geruch des Mädchens schien sich zu ändern. Sie roch nicht länger nach Verzweiflung, sondern ein warmer Unterton schlich sich ein. Zufrieden mit sich selbst stupste Draugluin den Welpen mit der Nase an, der daraufhin zu seiner neuen Herrin kroch.   
Das Elbenkind streckte eine Hand aus und streichelte dem Welpen liebevoll über das weiche Fell. Jetzt regten sich auch die beiden Maiar. Thuringwethil setzte sich auf, rieb sich über die müden Augen. Mairon nickte Draugluin wohlwollend zu. Der warf sich stolz in die Brust. Schließlich hatte er vollbracht, woran sein Meister gescheitert war.   
»Danke, Draugluin. Ich nenne ihn Derek.« Der Welpe, der nun Derek hieß, blieb von dem Ganzen unbeeindruckt und fuhr fort, Mairon zu beschnüffeln. Wobei er gefährlich nahe an Mairons Schritt geriet. Derek schnüffelte, fing sich einen raschen Schlag auf die Schnauze ein. Da es Tíriël aber zum Kichern brachte, beließ es Mairon dabei. Er wollte sie nicht wieder in diesen bodenlosen Schmerz versetzen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,   
> I know I'm slow with updates but work is kicking my ass and I also just moved. So today I will update a few more chapters. Hope you'll like it.

20 Jahre später

Morgoth raste vor Wut. Die Elbin, die Mairon so vergötterte, nahm ihm nicht nur den Geliebten, sondern half auch den Elben in seinen Mienen zu entkommen! Doch nicht länger. Seine kleine Flamme würde allerdings dann kein Wort mehr mit ihm wechseln. Zumindest vorübergehend. Das konnte er verkraften.   
»Tíriël!« Da kam der Elbenabschaum. Sie war allein. Gut, umso besser. Auf ihrem Rücken waren zwei Schwerter geschnallt. Morgoth erkannte sie als Mairons Arbeit. Ein Elbenschmied hatte sein Leben dafür lassen müssen.   
»Was wollt Ihr, Gothking?« Morgoth erwiderte nichts, sondern brach durch Tíriëls mentale Schutzwälle. Die Elbin schrie auf, bewahrte jedoch ihre Fassung. Sie warf sich ihm mit aller Macht entgegen, versuchte ihn auszusperren, doch Morgoth ließ nicht locker. Er wollte sie endgültig vernichten.   
Sein Fuß hob sich. Die Elbin war so klein, wenn er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete. Nun zwang er sie in die Knie. Keuchend vor Anstrengung wehrte Tíriël sich, aber es nutzte nichts. Sie fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. Sein Fuß kam auf die Elbin herab. Mit allerletzter Kraft zog Alessia die beiden Langmesser, kreuzte sie spitz nach oben und stieß in den herabfahrenden Fuß. Das Gebrüll, das folgte, ließ die Hallen von Angband erbeben. Der Griff um Alessia lockerte sich. Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf die Füße und rannte so schnell sie konnte hinaus aus dem Thronhalle. Morgoth' Gebrüll verfolgte sie. Kaum bog sie hinter der Flügeltür ab, da ergriff jemand ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich. Es war Mairon.   
»Schnell!«, zischte der. Sie verschwanden in der Dunkelheit. Nur am Tor bei Draugluin wieder zu landen. Dort wartete bereits Thuringwethil mit Derek auf sie. Mairon stieß Alessia zu Derek. »Du musst gehen. Derek wird dich tragen.« Verzweifelt wandte sich Alessia an Mairon. »Komm mit. Lass all das hier hinter dir.« Traurig schaute der Maiar seine Freundin an. »Ich kann nicht. Du kennst den Grund.« Alessia nickte. Umarmte Mairon, der ihr etwas um den Hals legte. Es war ein sternförmiger Juwel – weiß und rein. »Wenn jemand dir etwas Böses will, wird der Juwel in gleißendem Licht erstrahlen. Ich habe meine Macht hineingelegt. Die Macht der reinen Liebe.« Zutiefst gerührt, strich Alessia über den Juwel.   
Thuringwethil küsste sie innig, als sie ihr einen schweren Mantel und einen Proviantbeutel umlegte. »Geh und vergiss uns nicht.« »Wie könnte ich.« Das Gebrüll wurde lauter. »Fliehe! Wir werden ihn aufhalten solange wir können.« Alessia rannte zu Derek und sprang auf dessen Rücken. Mit einem Winken verabschiedete sie sich von Draugluin, der traurig aus der Wäsche guckte. Er vermisste seine Freundin bereits jetzt schon.   
Derek rannte leichtfüßig los. Er schien auf dem Wind zu reiten und bald schon waren die Tore von Angband außer Sicht.   
Mairon hob die Finger an die Lippen. Dann seine Augen gen Himmel. Er flehte ohne jegliche Hoffnung. »Aulë, Herr der Maiar, die in deinen Schmieden arbeiten. Ich weiß, ich habe mein Recht verwirkt, um Gunst zu flehen. Doch erhöre mich. Tíriël braucht Schutz, sie ist rein und hat sich nicht von ihrem Volk oder den Valar abgewandt. Bitte, ich flehe dich an.«   
Im fernen Valinor hörte der Vala der Schmieden das Flehen seines ehemaligen Schützlings. Es rührte ihn, obwohl Mairon sich dem Bösen zugewandt hatte. Aber offenbar gab es immer noch jemanden, den er in aller Reinheit liebte. Und so sah sich Aulë, der Herr der Schmieden, das Leben der genannten Elbin an. Sah, dass sie viel Gutes bewirkt, den Schmerz den sie durchlitten und schließlich die Verletzung, die sie Morgoth beigebracht hatte. Er war überrascht, dass Mairon dieses hartnäckige und widerstandsfähige Geschöpf überhaupt am Leben gelassen hatte – geschweige denn für sein Leben flehte.   
Und so kam es, dass der Herr der Schmieden, Manwe um die Gunst bat, seine Adler für dieses Elbenkind zu schicken und es nach Gondolin zu bringen. Manwe fragte nicht nach, war aber nicht ohne Zögern. Doch Aulë bat den Herrn der Valar innig und so kam Manwe dem Wunsch nach. Er sandte Thorondor und einen seiner Adler, um das Elbenkind aufzulesen und nach Gondolin zu bringen.   
So geschah es, dass die beiden Adler eine Elbin und einen Wolf in der Wildnis fanden. Ein jeder der beiden hob jeweils eines der Geschöpfe hoch und flog mit ihnen über Tal und Berg bis die Wälle von der verborgenen Stadt auftauchten. 

Alessia und Derek waren noch nicht einmal vier Tage unterwegs, da erklang von oben ein lautes Rauschen, wie ein Wasserfall. Alessia ging neben Derek her und bemerkte die beiden Schatten erst zu spät. Mit einem Aufschrei wurde sie in die Höhe gehoben. Eine scharfe Kralle umfing sie sicher, doch Alessia war nicht schwindelfrei. »Oh, mein Gott! Ich bin nicht schwindelfrei.« Derek, der in der Kralle des anderen Adlers hing, wimmerte angsterfüllt. »Ist schon gut, mein Junge. Ich bin ja da«, versuchte Alessia ihren Wolf zu beruhigen, was zur Folge hatte, dass er noch lauter jammerte, weil er nicht zu seiner Herrin konnte.   
Die Adler flogen über Berg und Tal bis Alessia eine Stadt sehen konnte, die eingebettet zwischen Bergen lag. Auf diese Stadt hielten die Adler zu, rauschten über die Stadtmauern, deren es sieben gab. Vor einem großen Platz, auf dem offenbar die Krieger und Soldaten des Königs trainierten, stießen die Adler herab und setzten Alessia und Derek direkt inmitten der Krieger ab. Die Krieger stellten sich als die neun Fürsten und ihr Gefolge heraus. Inklusive Turgon, ihr König.   
Thorondor setzte Alessia ab und stieß sie sanft nach vorne, sodass sie in den Halbring der Fürsten stolperte. Fantastisch, dachte Alessia sarkastisch. Vom Regen in die Traufe. Ich werde Glück haben, wenn ich den Tag überlebe. Derek wimmerte und versuchte, sich zwischen ihren Beinen zu verkriechen. Der Welpe hatte Angst.   
»Geschenk von Manwe. Die Valar haben sich ihrer erbarmt«, informierte der Fürst der Adler die verblüfften Elben. »Der Köter gehört dazu«, fügte der andere Adler abschätzig hinzu. Das riesige Tier senkte den Schnabel und schnappte nach Dereks Schwanz. Der Wolf heulte nun erbärmlich auf während er am ganzen Leib zitterte. Das war genug. Wütend fuhr Alessia herum.   
»Ich bin den Valar wirklich dankbar für die Hilfe, aber das ist kein Grund meinem Welpen Angst zu machen! Er kann nichts dafür, dass er Angst hat. Also wie wäre es, wenn du dich benimmst und nicht auf den Kleinen herumhackst?« »Welpe?«, sagte da einer der Fürsten ungläubig. Alessia verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Ja, Welpe. Derek, bitte. Du bringst mich noch zu Fall.« »Ist er aus Huans Geschlecht?«, fragte da ein anderer. »Das da ist nicht aus Huans Geschlecht. Das ist ein Werwolf. Ein Hund Saurons.« »Er sieht aber nicht böse aus. Eher wirklich wie verängstigter Welpe«, warf da der einzig goldhaarige Elb ein.   
»Glorfindel, bei allem Respekt, aber dein Urteilsvermögen ist manchmal etwas... verändert«, sagte da einer der schwarzhaarigen Elben. »Die eigentliche Frage ist doch, was stellen wir mit den beiden an? Die Adler sagen, die Valar hätten sich ihrer erbarmt. Und ich bin geneigt ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken, doch wer sagt uns, dass sie uns nicht verrät?« »Ein valider Punkt, den Maeglin hervorbringt. Der Wolf ist aus Saurons Brut. Und offensichtlich kommt diese Elbin von Angband.« »Wohl eher Angbang«, murmelte Alessia in sich hinein.   
»Bitte?« Alessia zuckte mit den Schultern. »Nichts.« Der König trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sein Gesicht war schön und streng. »Wie heißt du, Kind?« Zuerst wollte Alessia ihren Namen verweigern – genauso wie sie es mit Mairon und Morgoth getan hatte, doch in diesem Fall würde das wohl zu einer unangenehmen Nacht im Kerker führen. »Tíriël Firyar.« Gemurmel erhob sich unter den Fürsten. Firyar? Sterbliche? »Mein Muttername jedoch ist Elenwen. Zumindest sagte man mir das so.« »Wer sind deine Eltern?« »Ich kenne sie nicht. Soweit ich weiß, bin ich schon immer eine Waise. Aber es gab zwei Brüder, die mich aufnahmen und großgezogen haben.« Insgeheim bat Alessia die beiden Brüder um Verzeihung. Turgon befahl ihr, fortzufahren. »Ihre Namen waren Elemacil und Telumethar.«   
Einen Raunen ging durch die Reihen. Alessia betete, dass keiner genauer nachhaken würde. Schließlich trat ein silberhaariger Elb hervor. Sein Gesicht war sanfter als die, um sie herum. »Ich bin Duilin vom Haus der Schwalbe. Elemacil und Telumethar waren von meiner Sippe. Sie waren meine Späher, kehrten aber niemals von ihrer Erkundung zurück – wie die meisten ihrer Gefährten. Sie sind gefangen gewesen, nicht wahr?« Alessia wurde schlecht. »Ja. Ich war ein Kind, das in Angband geboren wurde und ich war eine Sklavin, seit ich laufen konnte. Sie halfen mir.« Alessias Stimme brach. Wieder sah sie das flehende Gesicht Elemacils vor sich. Hörte ihre Schreie. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf und mit einem Mal erbrach sie sich auf den Sand des Trainingsplatzes.   
Duilin streichelte ihr besorgt über den Rücken. »Was hast du, Kind?« »Sie sind tot. Halborks... Morgoth... ich...«, würgte Alessia hervor. Sie verdiente die ehrliche Besorgnis nicht, wenn sie nicht ehrlich gegenüber den Elben war.   
»Morgoth folterte sie vor meinen Augen. Beide waren nach der Folter Halborks. Elemacil bat mich sie beide zu töten, um zu verhindern, dass sie nicht in Mandos' Hallen einkehren konnten. Ich hab...« Wieder würgte es Alessia in der Kehle. Schluchzer entrangen sich ihr und hilflos wurde sie geschüttelt. Derek finste, drückte seine feuchte Schnauze in ihre Nackenbeuge. Arme zogen sie fort von Derek und umfingen sie. Ihr Gesicht drückte jemandem in die Schulter und eine sanfte Hand streichelte durch ihr Haar.   
»Ist schon gut. Du hast Recht getan. Es wird alles gut.« Blonde Locken versperrten ihr Sichtfeld. Glorfindel. Es tat unglaublich gut, so gehalten zu werden, weshalb Alessia versuchte, sich weiter in Glorfindel zu vergraben. Ein Vibrieren durchlief Glorfindels Brust, umschlang sie aber enger.   
Allmählich beruhigte sich Alessia wieder, wollte dennoch die Geborgenheit von Glorfindels Schulter nicht verlassen.   
»Ich werde Tíriël bei mir aufnehmen. Sie soll Mitglied im Haus der Goldenen Blume werden.« »Und warum das? Sie ist schließlich das Kind zwei meiner Sippschaft. So gehört sie Rechtswegen zum Haus der Schwalbe.« »Du hast eine Schwalbe. Tíriël bleibt bei mir.« »Es reicht! Ich denke, wir überlassen Tíriël die Entscheidung.« Der König. »Kind?« »Ich möchte bei Lord Glorfindel bleiben.« »Dann ist es entschieden. Glorfindel nimmt sie mit.« »Ich wünsch dir viel Vergnügen mit dem Wolf. Obwohl, er sieht sauber aus.« »Onkel, wollt Ihr die Elbin wirklich frei umhergehen lassen? Irgendetwas an ihrer Geschichte stimmt nicht. Woher hat sie den Wolf, wenn sie eine Sklavin war? Und den Mantel? Er ist aus gutem Material.« »Sie soll erst zu Ruhe kommen. In den nächsten Tagen werden wir sie mithilfe von Osanwe prüfen.« Alessia hörte nur noch Gesprächsfetzen, doch ihr grauste es bereits vor dem Tag, wenn ihre Schutzwälle durchdrungen wurden. Im Augenblick jedoch war sie geborgen an der Schulter des blonden Elben, der sie fort von dem Platz trug. Derek lief hinter den beiden her.   
Immer wieder stieß der junge Wolf mit der Schnauze an Glorfindel, der daraufhin lächeln musste. »Es ist schon gut, Welpe. Ich will ihr nichts Böses, sondern bringe sie in mein Haus, damit sie sich ausruhen kann.« Damit schien sich der Welpe zufrieden zu geben, denn er folgte Glorfindel Beifuß. Unterwegs wurden sie von anderen Elben angestarrt, doch der Herr der Goldenen Blume kümmerte sich nicht darum.   
Endlich erreichten sie sein Haus. Sein Verwalter öffnete ihm mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. »Sag lieber nichts. Der Welpe kann in den Garten – vorausgesetzt er lässt sich von seiner Herrin trennen.« Sein Verwalter stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. »Mein Herr, das Biest ist fast so groß wie ein Pony. Ins Haus können wir ihn deshalb nicht lassen. Er wird lernen müssen, sich von seiner Herrin zu trennen.« »Dann bring ihn raus.« Sein Verwalter neigte schicksalsergeben den Kopf. »Komm, Köter.« Der Wolf knurrte den Elb an. Glorfindel, der dem zunehmend schwereren Gewicht der Elbin in seinen Armen gewahr wurde, sagte: »Geh mit ihm, Derek. Du passt nicht ins Haus. Ich verspreche dir, dass es deiner Herrin an nichts mangeln wird. Und auch du sollst zu Fressen und zu Trinken bekommen.« Zum Erstaunen des Verwalters schien das Wort Glorfindels dem Wolf zu genügen, denn er folgte ihm brav in den Garten, wo er vorsichtig die Blumen beschnüffelte. Dann rollte der Wolf sich in der Sonne zusammen und beobachtete faul das Haus, während Bedienstete dem Tier eine Mahlzeit beschafften und eine Schüssel zu Trinken hinstellten.   
Keiner der Bediensteten verließ den Garten. Alle beobachteten den Wolf mit vorsichtigem Interesse. Der Wolf fraß und trank, dann schloss er die Augen. Plötzlich rannte ein Elbenkind zwischen den Erwachsenen hervor, steuerte direkt auf den Wolf zu. Alarmschreie schreckten den Welpen auf, der auf einmal ein Kind im Gesicht hatte. Lachend krallte das Kind sich an ihm fest. Sein erster Instinkt war, das Kind abzuschütteln, denn es tat ihm weh.   
Immer noch lachend begann das Elbenkind zu klettern, trat Derek zwischen die Augen, zog an einem seiner Ohren bis es auf seinem Rücken zum Stillstand kam. Derek legte sich vorsichtig wieder hin – in der Hoffnung, das Elbenkind würde ihn nicht mehr als Kletterbaum benutzen. Er wurde für seine Geduld belohnt. Das Kind lachte erneut glockenhell auf und begann ihn zu streicheln. Hinter seinem Ohr zu kraulen, was Derek am liebsten hatte. Genüsslich rollte er die Augen. Dadurch ermutigt streichelte das Elbenkind über seinen Kopf, über seinen Rücken.   
Derek stieß ein Quietschen aus als das Kind an seinem Schwanz zog. Sofort eilte einer der Elben herbei. »Anarríme! Du sollst ihm nicht wehtun«, schalt der erwachsene Elb das Kind. Entschuldigend strich Anarríme Derek über das Fell.   
»Er ist überraschend zahm.« Derek zog den Kopf ein als sich einer der Elben über ihn beugte und eingehend musterte. »Er ist noch sehr jung. Keine sieben Monate alt. Ich denke, er wird noch nicht viel von Angbands Manieren mitbekommen haben. Auf jeden Fall scheint er kinderfreundlich zu sein.« Der Elb unterbrach sich. »Außerdem spüre ich keine Bösartigkeit in ihm.« 

Während die Elben draußen um Derek standen und diskutierten, brachte der Herr der Blumen die Elbin in eines der Gastgemächer. Dort öffnete er den Verschluss des Mantels, zog ihre Stiefel aus und löste – zu seinem maßlosen Erstaunen, hatte er die beiden Messer weder gesehen noch gespürt – den Gurt mit den beiden Messern. Das alles legte er beiseite, wobei er sich die Messer genauer ansehen wollte. Dann deckte er die, bereits schlafende, Elbin zu.  
Neugierig wandte Glorfindel sich zu den Messern. Behutsam zog er die Klingen aus ihren Scheiden, betrachtete sie eingehend. Die Muster auf den Klingen waren elbische Runen für Schutz und Sieg. An ihren Außenkanten liefen Rankenmuster. Blätter – so filigran gearbeitet, dass sie kaum zu sehen waren. Als Glorfindel über die Schneiden glitt schienen beide Klingen zu vibrieren. Sie antworteten seinem Ruf. Beinahe entglitten ihm die beiden Messer vor Überraschung. Keine elbische Hand hatte sie geschmiedet, dennoch waren sie von elbischer Machart. Vielleicht sollte er Rog fragen.   
Wie gerufen, ertönten Schritte vor dem Gemach. Rasch schob Glorfindel die Messer zurück an ihren Platz, ging zur Tür, öffnete. Vor dem Gemach stand der Herr des Hammers des Zorns.   
»Du hast dein Schwert vergessen, Glorfindel.« Dankbar nahm Glorfindel sein Schwert entgegen, wunderte sich aber darüber, dass es nicht Ecthelion war, der es ihm brachte. Überhaupt schien der Herr des Brunnens sich in letzter Zeit von Glorfindel zurückzuziehen. Keine gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten mehr, vermehrte Seitenhiebe und eine generelle Gereiztheit kennzeichneten nun ihren Umgang. Obwohl sie die engsten Freunde waren. Glorfindel wusste nicht, was er getan haben könnte. Ecthelion verweigerte Gespräche mit ihm. Es tat dem Herrn der Goldenen Blume in der Seele weh, doch das würde er nicht zeigen.   
»Vielen Dank, Rog.« Der Lord schien peinlich berührt. »Keine Ursache, Glorfindel. Ecthelion...« Der Lord unterbrach sich. Glorfindel fühlte wie eine Speerspitze ihn tief traf. Doch gleich hatte er wieder seine Mimik unter Kontrolle. »Es ist gut, dass du gekommen bist. Ich habe etwas entdeckt, wozu ich dich gerne etwas fragen würde.« »Was hast du entdeckt?« Statt zu antworten, griff Glorfindel nach Rogs Hemd und zog ihn ins Gemach. Kurz fiel Rogs Blick auf die schlafende Elbin, was ihn veranlasste die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen.   
Doch der goldhaarige Elb nahm einen Ledergurt vom Tisch, an dem zwei Scheiden befestigt waren. In diesen beiden Scheiden steckten Langmesser. Als Glorfindel die beiden Messer hervorholte, stockte Rog der Atem. Solche Schönheiten hatte er seit langen nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht einmal er selbst war in der Lage, derartiges zu schaffen. Ehrfürchtig nahm Rog die beiden Zwillingsmesser in die Hände. Sein Blick wurde magisch von den Runen angezogen. Runen für Schutz und Sieg. Eine machtvolle Kombination. Wie schon zuvor Glorfindel, fiel ihm auf, dass die beiden Klingen unter seiner Berührung vor unterdrückter Macht zu vibrieren schienen. Außerdem – leise nur wie das Flüstern im Gras – erzählten ihm die beiden Klingen von dem Blut, das sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit getrunken hatten. Machtvolles Blut.   
Liebevoll steckte Rog sie zurück in ihre Scheiden, dann wandte er sich an Glorfindel. »Ihre Klingen nehme ich an.« Auf Glorfindels Nicken hin, blickte Rog zu der schlafenden Elbin. »Diese Klingen wurden nicht von elbischer Hand geschmiedet. Dennoch sind beide Messer von elbischer Machart. Den Messern wohnt eine uralte Macht inne. Keine elbische. Älter als wir Elben.« Die beiden Fürsten wechselten einen Blick, starrten dann beide auf die Elbin. Schweigen herrschte bis Glorfindel es schließlich durchbrach.   
»Diese Messer sind Geschenke gewesen.« Rog pflichtete ihm bei. »Tíriël hat gelogen. Nicht was die beiden Elbenbrüder anbelangt. Das konnte sie nicht spielen. Aber sie sagte nicht die Wahrheit über ihre Beziehung zu den beiden. Das heißt, Tíriël war vermutlich mit ihnen befreundet, wurde allerdings nicht von ihnen großgezogen. Der Mantel ist unauffällig, dennoch von guter Qualität. Die beiden Messer waren Geschenke. Der Welpe.« Rog beendete seine Beobachtung.   
Glorfindel drehte sich der Magen um. »Sauron.« Rogs Augen schimmerten ernst. »Es sieht wohl ganz danach aus.« »Bei den Valar!« Glorfindel überlegte. »Rog, du darfst niemandem von unserer Entdeckung zeigen. Sonst unterziehen sie sie gleich dem Osanwe und sie braucht erst einmal Ruhe. Egal, wer sie war oder ist. In zwei Tagen wird sie sowieso geprüft.« Unbehagen senkte sich in Rogs Magen, doch er nickte. »Von mir wird niemand etwas erfahren.« Ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte Glorfindels Lippen. Rog spürte, wie er unwillkürlich zurück lächelte. Glorfindel besaß einfach ein mitreißendes Lächeln.   
Rog hob die Hand zum Gruß. »Namarië, Glorfindel. Bis in zwei Tagen.« »Namarië, mellon-nîn.« Mit einem letzten Lächeln ging der Herr des Hammers des Zorns. Nachdenklich. Das eben Gesehene bereitete ihm Unbehagen, doch in diesem Fall vertraute er auf Glorfindels Urteil. Man merkte es dem goldhaarigen Elben nicht an, aber dieser war hochintelligent und konnte sehr berechnend sein. Außerdem war Glorfindel in seinem Instinkt noch nie fehlgegangen. Wenn er Tíriël beschützen wollte, dann hatte er keinen Grund an ihm zu zweifeln. Hatten denn nicht selbst die Adler gesagt, die Valar hätten sich ihrer erbarmt? Sogar Thorondor war gekommen, um sie zu bringen, was nur heißen konnte, dass der Befehl von Manwe selbst kam. So in Gedanken, kam Rog zu seinem eigenen Haus.

Unterdessen saß Glorfindel am Bett Tíriëls. Sie schlief unruhig, warf sich hin und her. Immer wieder entschlüpfte ihr ein Wimmern, das wie Namen klang. Glorfindel beugte sich vor. Interessiert daran, was die junge Elbin zu sagen hatte. »Mairon...bitte...« Eine Drehung. Dann: »Elemacil...fort...Draugluin...Ausgang....Gothking...« Gothking? Was bei den Valar war ein Gothking?, wunderte sich Glorfindel. Begierig wartete Glorfindel darauf, dass Tíriël weitere Worte sprach, doch nichts geschah mehr. Enttäuscht lehnte sich Glorfindel in seinem Sessel zurück. Bald würde die Elbin aufwachen und seine Chance war gekommen.


	5. Chapter 5

2 Tage später

»Willkommen Tíriël Elenwen Firyar. Du weißt, was dir bevorsteht?« Alessia schluckte, nickte aber. Die Elben von Gondolin würden heute in ihrem Kopf herumwühlen. Unwillkürlich schaute sie zu Glorfindel, der ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte. Der goldhaarige Elb hatte die Geschichte mit gewitzten Fragen aus ihr herausbekommen. Es sich angehört und kein Urteil gesprochen. Dafür war Alessia ihm zutiefst dankbar. Glorfindel hatte etwas Tröstliches an sich – eine Wärme, die den anderen Fürsten fehlte.   
Die anderen Fürsten saßen versammelt um den großen Tisch, während Alessia allein in deren Mitte stand. Direkt vor dem König. Der König würde auch die Befragung vornehmen.   
»Bist du bereit?« Wieder konnte Alessia es nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick zu Glorfindel huschte. Der nickte noch einmal. Dieser Blickwechsel war natürlich keinem entgangen, doch niemand sagte etwas. Dann wandte sich Alessia erneut dem König zu. »Ja.« Nein, ich bin es nicht. Morgoth hat mir wehgetan. Nie wieder will ich so ein Gefühl haben. Mit aller Kraft versuchte Alessia ihre aufkommende Panik in den Griff zu bekommen.   
Etwas berührte ihren Geist. Vor Angst stieß sie einen Schrei aus, warf sich dem Eindringling mit aller Macht entgegen – doch wie schon bei Melkor, ließ sich ihr Gegner nicht vertreiben. Undeutlich und wie durch Watte, hörte sie Glorfindels reine Stimme protestieren, der sich zwei weitere anschlossen. Sie kannte die Stimmen nicht.   
Der Griff um ihren Geist ließ nicht locker. In ihrer Panik bemerkte Alessia nicht, wie jeglicher Versuch des anderen sich zurückzuziehen, scheiterte. Turgon zog eine Grimasse. Er hatte vorsichtig vorgehen wollen, aber die Angst, die das Mädchen mit ihren Krallen festhielt, versperrte ihm den Rückweg. Er stimmte eine leise sanfte Melodie an, die sein Bruder Fingon ihm immer vorgesungen hatte, wenn ihm etwas nicht behagte.   
Alessia hörte die sanfte Melodie, lauschte ihr, öffnete langsam den Rückweg. Turgon zog sich erleichtert ein Stück zurück. »Tíriël.« Fast hätte Alessia den König wieder eingesperrt. Doch in allerletzter Sekunde gelang es ihr, offen zu bleiben.   
»Wie ist dein Name?« »Tíriël Elenwen Firyar.« »Wer waren Elemacil und Telumethar?« »Brüder. Elemacil war mein Freund. Von seinem Bruder wusste ich nichts. Erst als ich...« Das Elbenkind brach ab. Turgon blinzelte. Ein Bild erschien vor seinen Augen. Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage. Sie stiegen in immer schnelleren Reihenfolge vor ihm auf. Entsetzt bemerkte er, dass er die Grenze von Osanwe überschritten hatte.   
Er erblickte Sauron wie er sich lachend auf dem Boden wand, zwei Frauen über ihm, die ihn kitzelten. Er sah Orks, nein Halborks, die von einer schlanken Hand getötet wurden, um ihnen den Weg in Mandos Hallen zu ermöglichen. Sauron beim Training und wie Tíriël trainiert werden wollte, um den Elben den Tod zu ersparen. Sah wie Sauron ihr die Zwillingsklingen überreichte. Er erblickte Thuringwethil wie sie als Fledermaus vom Dachgiebel hing, als plüschige Fledermaus auf Papier. Thuringwethil wie sie sich unter Tíriël bewegte, die Leidenschaft, die zutage trat. Draugluin, der so tat als sähe er die fliehenden Elben nicht. Elemacil und Telumethar, wie sie vor Tíriëls Augen gefoltert wurden, ihren Tod durch ihre Hand. Der Wolfswelpe, den Draugluin brachte, um Tíriël von ihrem Kummer abzulenken. Sternennächte, die neben Sauron und Thuringwethil verbracht waren. Er spürte den glühenden Hass, den Tíriël gegen Morgoth verspürte. Spürte ihren Kummer, die Angst und die Wut. Sah wie Morgoth die Elbin in die Knie zwang, sah wie er den Fuß hob, um sie zu zerquetschen. Sah wie Tíriël die beiden Klingen, die vor ihm lagen, kreuzte und die beiden Morgoth' Fuß durchbohrten. Sauron und Thuringwethil, die ihr zur Flucht verhalfen. Der Stern, den Sauron ihr zum Schutz gegen das Böse um den Hals legte. Den Schmerz, den der Maiar verspürte. Und dann folgte eine Erinnerung, die nicht von ihr stammen konnte. Ein Flehen. Ein Gebet eines gefallenen Maiar an seinen ehemaligen Herrn.   
Jemand rief seinen Namen. Turgon blinzelte. Zog sich aus Tíriëls Geist zurück, machte ihn für andere einen Moment lang zugänglich und ungeschützt. Auch sein eigenes Bewusstsein war offen und zu seinem Schrecken merkte er, wie die anderen Fürsten nach vorne drängten. Jeder strömte mit seinem Bewusstsein auf Tíriël ein. Alle bis auf drei. Die Fürsten Glorfindel, Rog und Duilin hielten Abstand.   
Turgon schlug abrupt die Augen auf. Schaute auf die Elbin, die nun auf dem Boden lag. Sie wand sich unter dem Ansturm. Heißere Schreie entrangen sich ihr. Turgon fragte sich wie lang sie wohl schon schrie.   
Goldenes Haar versperrte ihm die Sichtweise. Glorfindel war Tíriël zur Seite gesprungen und hielt sie nun in seinen Armen. Mit zornerfülltem Gesicht schaute Glorfindel in die Runde. Die anderen Fürsten wichen unter seinem intensiven Blick zurück, ließen Tíriëls Geist los. Die Schreie der Elbin wurden leiser. Rog gesellte sich zu Glorfindel, sah die beiden Klingen vor Turgon liegen, machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie an sich. Duilin sah aus als wäre ihm schlecht. Mit zitternden Fingern nahm er seinen Mantel ab, gab ihn Glorfindel, der die schluchzende Elbin darin einwickelte.   
Endlich vermochte Turgon sich zu regen. »Daro!« Seine Stimme klang klar durch den Raum und die Fürsten verstummten. »Es ist genug! Niemand berührt Tíriëls Geist. Kein Osanwe mehr.« »Aber mein König«, wagte Egalmoth zu protestieren. Der eisige Blick des Königs ließ ihn rasch verstummen. »Ich habe genug gesehen. Tíriël Elenriël wird in Gondolin bleiben. Ich erkläre sie hiermit als eine vertrauenswürdige Bürgerin dieser Stadt. Glorfindel.«   
Glorfindel, der die immer noch schluchzende Tíriël in seinen Armen wiegte, schaute auf. »Ich gebe sie in deine Obhut. Sorge gut für sie.« Der Herr der Goldenen Blume erwiderte nichts, sondern erhob sich lediglich, drehte sich um und marschierte – gefolgt von Duilin und Rog – hinaus. Turgon stieß einen Seufzer aus.   
»Die Beratung ist hiermit aufgelöst.« Anhand der raschelnden Roben wusste Turgon, dass die Fürsten hinausgingen. Als er alleine war, fuhr er sich erschöpft mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Kein Wunder, dass Tíriël solche Angst bekommen hatte, als er in ihren Geist drang. »Elenwe, was habe ich bloß getan.« »Vater?« Turgon sah auf und seine Tochter vor sich stehen. Sie sah ihn besorgt an. »Was hast du, Ada?« In diesem Augenblick ähnelte Idril ihrer Mutter so sehr, dass alles aus ihm herausströmte. 

Unterdessen eilte Glorfindel durch die Straßen Gondolins. Es schmerzte ihn,Tíriël so hilflos zu sehen. Welche Qualen musste das Mädchen im Osanwe durchlitten haben. Ihre Schrei hallten noch jetzt in seinen Ohren wider. Zorn stieg erneut wie heißes Magma in ihm auf. Wie konnte Turgon nur zulassen, dass die anderen Fürsten sich des Osanwe bedienten?!   
Neben sich spürte er Bewegungen. Rog und Duilin hatten aufgeholt. Duilins Augen blickten immer noch schreckgeweitet, während Rog die Langmesser eisern umklammert hielt. Die beiden Fürsten begleiteten ihn bis zu seinem Haus. Dort verabschiedete sich Duilin. »Ich brauche den Mantel vorerst nicht. Es wird bald Sommer und warm genug. Gib ihn mir zurück, wenn Tíriël ihn nicht mehr braucht.« Damit wandte der Herr des Hauses der Schwalbe sich um und ging etwas schwankend die Straße hinunter. Rog neigte den Kopf. »Was soll nun mit den Messern geschehen?« »Nimm du sie in Verwahrung, Rog. Sobald es Tíriël besser geht, komme ich sie holen.« Rog nickte. Ihm tat die Elbin Leid. Sie hatte Qualen erlitten und die anderen Fürsten hatten ihre Verwundbarkeit ausgenutzt. Außerdem tat sie ihm nicht nur Leid. Ihm war die Schönheit und die Willenskraft der Elbin natürlich nicht entgangen. Nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, schalt er sich im Stillen. Langsam ging er die Straße hinunter, die Messer fest an sich gedrückt.   
Glorfindel trug Alessia ins Haus und brachte sie wieder in ihr Bett. Alessias Gedanken schwirrten, kamen nicht zur Ruhe. Ihr Geist fühlte sich wund an. Erschöpft. Alessia öffnete die Augen, konnte sich aber nicht orientieren. Nur eine Präsenz fühlte sie in unmittelbarer Nähe. Sie kannte diese Präsenz. Glorfindel. Hieß er nicht so?   
Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf ihre heiße Stirn. Alessia hörte Stimmen, vermochte aber nicht zu erkennen welche Worte sie sprachen. Angst wallte in ihr hoch. Glorfindel sollte bleiben. Schwach hielt sie den Ärmel der Tunika fest. War das ein leises Glucksen, das ihr antwortete? Es kümmerte Alessia nicht. Die Matratze gab unter dem Gewicht von Glorfindel nach. So gut sie es in dem Mantel konnte, rollte Alessia in diese Richtung. Warme Arme umfingen sie und hielten sie fest. Endlich Ruhe. 

Stunden später schlief Tíriël immer noch. Glorfindel machte sich allmählich Sorgen. Die Elbin schlief mit geschlossenen Augen, was einen Schlaf der Heilung andeutete. Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. »Herein.« Die Tür öffnete sich und sein Verwalter nickte kurz. »Lord Ecthelion ist da, Milord.« Der Verwalter zog eine Grimasse. Wie alle Elben von Glorfindels Haushalt, waren sie nicht angetan von dem Verhalten des Herrn des Brunnen. Sie mochten es nicht, ihren Herrn so verletzt zu sehen. Insbesondere da es offenbar keinen Anlass für die Streitigkeiten zwischen den Lords gab. »Was will er?« Der Verwalter zuckte mit den Schultern. »Er wollte es nicht sagen.« »Dann sag ihm, er soll an einem anderen Tag wiederkommen. Ich bin nicht zur Verfügung.« »Habe ich schon versucht, Milord. Doch er meinte lediglich, Ihr sollt kommen, denn kindisches Verhalten wäre einem Fürsten in Betragen nicht würdig.« Zorn loderte in Glorfindels blauen Augen auf. »Er kann sich sein kindisches Verhalten sonst wohin stecken. Das kannst du ihm ausrichten, Altor. Wenn er vernünftig wird und wieder mit mir ein normales Gespräch führen kann, kann er zurückkommen. Aber heute habe ich nicht die Geduld, Spott über mich ergehen zu lassen. Und schicke nach einem Heiler. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Tíriël.« Erschrocken ob dem Ausbruch seines Herrn, neigte Altor den Kopf und schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
Wie sehr er sich auf die Aufgabe freute, dem Herrn des Brunnens diese Nachricht mitzuteilen. Der Verwalter eilte die Treppe – wobei er einem Heiler den Auftrag gab, hinauf zu gehen – hinab in die Eingangshalle. Dort wartete Ecthelion. Als der den Verwalter sah, blickte er ihn auffordernd an. »Nun?« Altor unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Schnauben. »Mein Herr lässt sich empfehlen. Er hat viel zu tun und bittet Euch an einem anderen Tag wiederzukommen.« »Was hat er denn zu tun, dein Herr? So wie ich ihn kenne, liegt er im Bett und schläft.« Es ist helllichter Tag. Lord Glorfindel liegt nie im Bett. Im Gegenteil – er ist immer vor Sonnenaufgang wach. Das sprach der Verwalter natürlich nicht laut aus.   
»Mein Herr Ecthelion, ich muss Euch noch einmal bitten an einem anderen Tag wiederzukommen.« »Wenn er nicht herunter kommt, werde ich eben hinaufgehen.« Mit diesen Worten ließ der Herr des Brunnens den sprachlosen Verwalter stehen. Der setzte augenblicklich hinterher.   
»Mein Herr!« Die Stimmen von Glorfindel und eine unbekannte drangen durch die, leicht offen stehende, Tür. Ohne auf den Verwalter zu achten, riss Ecthelion die Tür auf und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Glorfindel war nicht im Bett, wie zuerst angenommen. Nein, er beugte sich zusammen mit einem Heiler seines Hauses über eine junge Elbin, die eingerollt in einen Mantel, den er als Duilins erkannte, schlief. Offensichtlich waren beide Elben sehr besorgt, denn Glorfindel fuhr sich immer wieder durch die blonden Haare. Ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er bedrückt oder besorgt war.   
»Sie wird sich erholen, macht Euch keine Sorgen. Es ist gut, dass sie den Schlaf der Heilung begonnen hat.« »Hoffen wir es. Das viele Osanwe hat ihr die Kraft geraubt...« Glorfindel brach ab. Der Heiler grinste: »Morgoth in den Fuß gestochen, was? Die Kleine ist ziemlich mutig.« In den Fuß gestochen? Den dunklen Lord? Ecthelions Gedanken schwirrten. Ein Grinsen erhellte Glorfindels schönes Gesicht. »Ja.« Dann fiel Glorfindels Blick auf Ecthelion und augenblicklich wurde sein Gesicht zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske.   
»Lord Ecthelion. Womit kann ich Euch dienen?« Ecthelion schluckte bei der förmlichen Anrede. Konnte den Blick zwischen Verwalter und Herrn nicht übersehen und tat dennoch so. »Wir müssen reden, Glorfindel.« Die blauen Augen, die sonst so warm blickten, waren eisig wie die Helceraxe. »Ihr seht doch, dass ich beschäftigt bin. Außerdem erinnere ich mich, dass mein Verwalter Euch mehrmals gebeten hat, an einem anderen Tag wiederzukommen. Aber Ihr trampelt darüber hinweg. Also erwartet nicht, dass Ihr hier willkommen seid, Herr des Brunnens.« Ecthelion schluckte noch einmal. Glorfindel war noch nie so abweisend gewesen. Doch es war nicht wirklich seine Schuld. Ecthelion selbst trug die Schuld an ihrem Zwist. Wie oft hatte er mit Seitenhieben gegen seinen Freund ausgeholt und ihn somit vor aller Augen gedemütigt? Nur wegen einen dummen Gerüchts, das nicht ersterben wollte. Aber soweit Ecthelion wusste, hatte Glorfindel nichts getan, um dem Gerücht Nahrung zu geben. Am Wahrscheinlichsten war es, dass Glorfindel nicht einmal davon wusste. Ecthelion wurde klar, dass wenn er mit Glorfindel sprechen wollte, musste er seinen Stolz hinunterschlucken.   
»Dann bitte ich um Vergebung, Herr der Goldenen Blume. Habe ich Eure Erlaubnis morgen wiederzukommen?« »Ja. Und jetzt geht.« Ecthelion wandte sich ab. Als er hinaus in die Sonne trat, holte er tief Luft. Rasch drehte er sich um und ging eilig in Richtung seines eigenen Hauses. Unterwegs traf er Duilin und Galdor, die zusammen an einem seiner Brunnen standen.   
Ecthelion hoffte, unbemerkt an den beiden vorbeizukommen, aber kein Glück. »Ah, Ecthelion.« Ecthelion zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. »Galdor, Duilin.« Galdor grinste, doch Duilin musterte ihn eindringlich. »Geht es dir nicht gut, Ecthelion?« »Alles in bester Ordnung.« Lüge, hallte in seinem Kopf wider. Duilin starrte ihn unverwandt an.   
»Es ist wegen Glorfindel«, gab Ecthelion schließlich nach. Überrascht schaute Galdor ihn an. Duilins Miene blieb unberührt. »Was ist mit ihm?« »Wir kommen nicht gut miteinander klar.« Duilin schnaubte. »Wirklich? Das ist ja noch keinem von uns aufgefallen.« Verblüfft schaute Ecthelion den braunhaarigen Elben an. »Sieh mich nicht so an. Du hast in den letzten Jahren nichts anderes getan als Glorfindel in der Öffentlichkeit zu demütigen. Ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass er solange durchgehalten hat. Und alles nur wegen einem dummen Gerücht.« Ecthelion spürte den Schlag in die Magengrube.   
»Aber wie soll ich denn eine passende Partnerin finden, wenn alle Welt glaubt, ich sei Glorfindels?!« »Glorfindel trägt daran am wenigsten Schuld. Außerdem machst du eine viel zu große Sache daraus. Keinen hat es bisher gestört. Erst als die Demütigungen und Seitenhiebe anfingen, wurde es lästig. Du zerstörst offenbar lieber eine wunderbare Freundschaft wegen eines dummen Gerüchts, als dass du Glorfindel hältst.« Ecthelion starrte die beiden Fürsten an. Interessierte es wirklich keinen? Hatte er umsonst so ein Aufheben darum gemacht? Es schien wohl so.   
»Du solltest dich bei Glorfindel entschuldigen, meinst du nicht?« »Wollte ich gerade. Aber er hat mich des Hauses verwiesen.« Ecthelion mochte den Blick nicht, den die beiden wechselten. Dennoch sagte keiner der beiden etwas und auch der Herr des Brunnens schwieg. 

 

Am nächsten Tag erschien Ecthelion mit einem Blumentopf in der einen Hand, die andere hielt in ein Tuch eingeschlagene Samen von einer Blume, die Glorfindel so sehr bewundert hatte, vor der Tür Glorfindels. Wieder öffnete der Verwalter die Tür und dieses Mal bat er ihn herein. Nervös fuhr Ecthelion sich durch die Haare. Die schwarzen Strähnen waren in einem Muster verflochten, das zeigen sollte, dass Ecthelion um Verzeihung bat. Der Verwalter – Altor, ermahnte er sich – verschwand. Würde Glorfindel sein Geschenk akzeptieren? Ihm war klar, dass diese Geschenke als Gaben für eine formelle Werbung gesehen werden konnten. Doch hatte er nicht genau das vor? Glorfindel zu umwerben, um seine Freundschaft wieder zu gewinnen.   
Wenig später hörte er leise Schritte und auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz erschien der Herr der Blumen. Ecthelion stockte der Atem. Sein Freund sah erschöpft aus. Gleichzeitig hob das seine Schönheit umso deutlicher hervor.   
»Willkommen, Lord Ecthelion, Herr des Brunnens.« Ecthelion neigte das Haupt. »Lord Glorfindel.« »Ihr verlangtet mit mir zu sprechen.« »Das ist wahr.« Glorfindel kam die Treppe herunter. »Dann sprecht.« »Können wir zu einem privaten Platz gehen?« »Folgt mir.« Glorfindel ging zu seinem Studierzimmer. Dort ließ er sich auf einem bequemen Sessel nieder. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er Ecthelion dasselbe zu tun.   
»Nun?« Ecthelions Griff um den Blumentopf wurde fester. »Habt Ihr von dem Gerücht gehört?« »Es gibt viele Gerüchte in Gondolin und die wenigsten sind wahr.« »Seit einigen Jahren gibt es ein Gerücht über Euch und mich, in dem behauptet wird, ich wäre Euer. Euer Geliebter«, fügte Ecthelion hinzu. Glorfindels Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung.   
Ecthelion zwang sich, ihn anzusehen. »Immer wenn ich eine Elbin umwerben will, werde ich abgewiesen, mit der Begründung, sie wolle Lord Glorfindel nicht beleidigen und ihm seinen Gefährten wegnehmen.« »Ist das alles, was Ihr sagen wolltet?« »Ja«, rutschte es aus Ecthelion heraus. Glorfindels blaue Augen wurden eisig. »Ich wünsche Euch einen schönen Tag, Herr des Brunnens.« Glorfindel erhob sich und ging an Ecthelion vorbei. Der, in seiner Panik, packte den Ärmel der Tunika. »Warte, Glorfindel. Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Ich bitte um Vergebung für mein schreckliches Verhalten. Du trugst keine Schuld an dem Gerücht und doch hatte ich Angst, was die anderen denken würden. Deshalb die Seitenhiebe und Demütigungen. Ich habe dir diese Pflanzen mitgebracht.« Der goldhaarige Vanyar blickte ausdruckslos. »Das hättest du nicht tun sollen.« Ecthelion neigte das Haupt – hauptsächlich, um zu verhindern, dass der andere die aufsteigenden Tränen nicht sah.   
»Geh jetzt, Ecthelion.« Hastig stand der Noldo auf, griff nach dem Topf und den Samen. Eine Hand legte sich auf Ecthelions Handgelenk, übte sanften Druck aus. »Lass sie hier. Ich kümmere mich darum.« Ein Funken Hoffnung glomm in Ecthelions Brust auf. Wenn Glorfindel seine Geschenke behielt, konnte das nur bedeuten, dass er noch eine Chance hatte.   
Auf dem Weg nach draußen begegnete Ecthelion der jungen Elbin, die in Glorfindels Obhut gegeben worden war. Sie sah müde und kraftlos aus. Das lange weiße Kleid hing an ihr herunter und die Augen wirkten dumpf. Als sie ihn bemerkte, erstarrte sie. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ecthelion sah wie ihre Hände sich auf dem Geländer verkrampften. Die Elbin fürchtete sich. Und zwar vor ihm. Beschämt neigte der Noldo den Kopf.   
»Ecthelion!« Glorfindels Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Scham. Der Noldo wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und floh aus der Tür.   
Alessia starrte dem fliehenden Elben hinterher. Dann fand ihr Blick Glorfindel. Augenblicklich verließ die Anspannung sie. Glorfindel war vertraut, er war der Grund auf dem sie stand. Alessia vermisste Mairon und Thuringwethil schmerzlich, doch ihr war klar, dass sie die beiden nie wieder sehen würde.   
»Wie geht es dir?« Alessia zuckte nur mit den Schultern, woraufhin Glorfindel die Arme öffnete. Erleichtert registrierte er, wie ein neues Leuchten in Tíriëls kam und ihren Schritten neuen Schwung verliehen. Alessia sprang die Treppe hinunter, warf sich in Glorfindels Arme. Während sich die Arme um sie schlossen, presste Alessia das Gesicht in die Falten seiner Roben, holte tief Luft. Der Vanyar roch nach Blumen und Sonnenschein. Beruhigend und sicher.   
Glorfindels Lachen vibrierte durch Alessias Brust. Beruhigte sie weiter. Sie war sicher vor den anderen Elben, die sich an ihrem offenen Geist gütlich getan hatten.


	6. Chapter 6

60 Jahre später

Alessia war auf dem Weg zur Schmiede. Telumethar und Elemacil brauchten einen neuen Schliff. Im letzten Überfall auf die Orks hatten die beiden Langmesser einige Scharten erlitten. Obwohl das wohl nicht der einzige Grund war, weshalb Alessia unbedingt in die Schmiede musste. In den letzten Jahren nahm in ihren Gedanken ein gewisser Schmied immer mehr Platz ein. Glorfindel hatte ihr angeboten, ihr die Messer zu schleifen, wenn er sein eigenes Schwert schliff, doch sie hatte abgelehnt. Und Glorfindel sie wissend angesehen.   
Alessia betrat die Schmiede, in der mindestens sieben Elben arbeiteten. Der Elb zu ihrer Linken erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Kraftvoll schwang er den Hammer, unter dem sich der Stahl zu formen begann. Wenn man auf den Stahl schaute. Alessia ertappte sich dabei, wie sie die Arme und die – unter der Lederschürze zu sehenden – Brustmuskeln anglotzte.   
»Kann ich Euch helfen, Milady Tíriël?«, fragte ein Elb, der sie bemerkt hatte. Ertappt zuckte Alessia zusammen. Zum Glück konnte sie die Röte in ihrem Gesicht der Hitze des Feuers zuschreiben. »Ah, Ivorion. Ich möchte meine Messer schleifen.« »Folgt mir bitte, Milady«, der silberhaarige Elb ging voran, zum Schleifstein, der sich direkt neben dem Schmied befand. Am Schleifstein setzte sich Alessia hin, zog beide Messer hervor und zeigte sich Ivorion.   
»Sie haben im letzten Ausfall ein paar Kratzer abbekommen. Meinst du, du könntest mir helfen?« »Natürlich, Milady.« Auf Ivorions Wangen zeichnete sich eine leichte Röte ab, die nichts mit der Hitze der Schmiede gemein hatte. Alessia mochte den silberhaarigen Elben. Er war noch jung – genau wie sie selbst – und etwas schüchtern. Die beiden verstanden sich sehr gut und wenn Alessia den Weg in die Schmieden nahm, stellte sie sicher, immer auch Ivorion zu besuchen.   
Sie waren Freunde. Jetzt setzte sich Ivorion neben Alessia, begutachtete die Messer, holte einen Lappen hervor und rieb sie gründlich ab.   
»Ihr tretet den Stein und ich schleife sie.« Alessia nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. So begannen die beiden ihr Werk, wobei Ivorion um Alessia herumgriff und ihre Hände über den Schleifstein führte, damit sie ein Gefühl für ihn bekam. Der Schmied war Alessia beinah entfallen, bis ein Räuspern die beiden Elben wieder in die Wirklichkeit ankommen ließ. Beide Elben schauten auf. Vor ihnen stand Rog, der Meisterschmied Gondolins.   
»Ich übernehme, Ivorion. Gwador braucht deine Hilfe«, sagte der Schmied mit einem deutlichen Blick auf ihre Hände. Ivorion hatte seine über Alessias gelegt, um ihr zu helfen. Hastig sprang Ivorion auf, verneigte sich vor Alessia und eilte davon. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln sah sie Rog an. »Das war unnötig harsch. Ivorion hat mir lediglich geholfen, die Scharten aus Telumethar und Elemacil zu schleifen.« »Er wird woanders gebraucht«, erwiderte der Elbenfürst kurz. Sprach's und setzte sich auf Ivorions Platz. Als der Elb seine Hände über Alessias legte, erschauderte sie kurz von der Berührung. Wenn Rog etwas bemerkte, so sagte er nichts.   
»Wie geht es Glorfindel?« »Gut. Er hat neulich eine neue Blumenart entdeckt. Natürlich war er darüber völlig aus dem Häuschen.« Das leise Lachen bebte an ihrem Rücken. Der Schmied saß nun direkt hinter ihr. Alessia liebte dieses leise Lachen. Es war so unaufdringlich. Ohne dass sie es merkte, lehnte sie sich gegen ihn. Rog – zuerst überrascht – durchströmte eine tiefe Zuneigung zu der Elbenfrau. Tíriël hatte sich ihren Platz in seinem Herz erobert seit Glorfindel sie aus der Versammlung getragen hatte.   
Die beiden waren Freunde geworden und seit einigen Jahren verspürte Rog den Wunsch Tíriël zur Frau zu nehmen. Doch bisher hatte die junge Elbin keinerlei Anzeichen gegeben, dass sie ähnliche Zuneigung zu ihm empfand. Deshalb hatte er geschwiegen. Aber jetzt, wie sie sich so an ihn lehnte, drängte das Gefühl wieder in ihm hervor. Eigentlich war Gwador vollauf beschäftigt mit seinen Aufgaben. Dieser Auftrag war lediglich ein Vorwand gewesen, um Ivorion von Tíriël wegzuschicken. Überrascht erkannte der Schmied, dass er eifersüchtig auf die Freundschaft der beiden war. Die beiden gingen so unbeschwert miteinander um.   
Rogs Hände führten Tíriëls sanft und sicher. Der Fürst wusste, dass Tíriël in der Lage war, die Messer selbst zu schleifen. Er konnte sich den Grund denken, weshalb sie hierher kam. Um Ivorion zu sehen. Schneller als ihm lieb war, waren die beiden Messer scharf und glatt. Widerstrebend löste er sich von Tíriël und stand auf. Auch sie erhob sich anmutig und unwillkürlich fragte sich Rog welche Kraft wohl in dem Körper vor ihm steckte.   
Die Elbin verstaute ihre beiden Messer liebevoll in ihren Scheiden. »Vielen Dank, Lord Rog.« Alessia raffte all ihren Mut zusammen, streckte sich – sodass sie auf den Zehenspitzen stand (warum mussten die Elben auch alle so verdammt groß sein?!) - und küsste den Elbenfürst auf die Wange. Oder besser sie wollte. In diesem Moment drehte Rog verwirrt den Kopf und ihre Lippen landeten auf seinen. Wie klischeehaft. Der erste Gedanke. Der zweite: Oh Gott, oh Gott, was mach ich denn da? Der dritte: Hm...   
Rog war verwirrt. Warum küsste Tíriël ihn, wenn sie doch so offensichtlich etwas für jemanden anderen empfand. Rog löste den Kuss, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. »Was tust du da?« Tíriël blinzelte und beinah hätte Rog sie wieder an sich herangezogen. »Das war ein Versehen.« »Ein Versehen?« Alessia holte tief Luft und wagte den Sprung. »Hör zu, Rog. Ich mag dich. Ich mag dich sehr und würde dich gerne hofieren.« Rog glotzte Tíriël an. Alessia wurde es langsam ungemütlich. »Ich werde jetzt gehen.« Schnell drehte sie sich um, auch damit der Fürst die aufsteigenden Tränen in ihren Augen nicht sehen konnte.   
»Warte. Tíriël, bitte.« Alessia wandte sich nicht um. Eine Hand schloss sich sanft um ihr Handgelenk. »Du hast mich überrascht. Ich möchte nicht nur, dass du mich umwirbst.« Jetzt drehte er Tíriël um. Sie hatte den Kopf zu Boden gesenkt. Er legte ihr zwei Finger unters Kinn und hob es an, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. Zu seiner Bestürzung glitzerten Tränen in ihren Augen. Hastig senkte sie ihre Augen, doch Rog umfasste nun ihr Kinn und hob es weiter an. Tíriëls Augen fanden seine. »Lass mich dich umwerben, sowie du es verdienst.« Jetzt rollten die Tränen. Rog streichelte mit dem Daumen die Tränen weg. Dann hob er Tíriëls Kinn noch ein wenig höher. Küsste sie sanft.   
Alessia weinte nun offen. Sie weinte um ihre Beziehung zu David – an den sie sich nur schwach erinnerte – und um das, was sie darin verpasst hatte.   
Tief in ihrem Inneren wusste Alessia, dass Rog sie niemals so behandeln würde. In dieser Hinsicht war er genau wie Thuringwethil. Die Hände des Schmieds strichen ihr über den Rücken, kamen auf ihrer Lendenwirbelsäule zum Erliegen. Alessia stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.   
Ein amüsiertes Räuspern riss die beiden aus ihrer Versunkenheit. Überrascht löste sich Alessia von Rog und drehte sich um. Im Eingang der Schmiede stand Egalmoth, ein Schwert in den Händen und grinste. »So, so. Lord Rog und die Lady Tíriël. Wenn das mal keine Neuigkeiten sind.« Rog zog Tíriël näher an sich heran. Die richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. »Problem damit?« Abwehrend hob der Elbenfürst die Hände. Seine Augen lachten. »Nein, nein. Hätte nur nie gedacht, dass unser passionierter Schmied hier, die Liebe entdecken würde.«   
Rogs Arme schlossen sich enger um Alessia, sodass es ihr beinah die Luft abschnürte. Es schien ein sensitives Thema zu sein. Mit dem Daumen streichelte Alessia dem Meisterschmied sanft in Kreisen über den Handrücken. Rog entspannte sich etwas. »Friede, Rog. Es tut gut, dich so zu sehen.« Endlich zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Schmieds ein leises Lächeln. »Was kann ich für dich tun?« Statt einer Antwort zeigte Egalmoth sein Schwert vor. »Es braucht einen Schliff. Obwohl... ein anderes Schwert bräuchte wohl ebenfalls einen Schliff«, fügte er anzüglich hinzu. Alessia schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Die Hände an ihrer Taille begannen zu zittern. Zuerst dachte sie, Rog wäre empört über diese Anzüglichkeit, dann aber bemerkte sie, dass er versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.   
Sie beschloss, dass es unter ihrer Würde war, löste sich von ihm. Als sie an Egalmoth vorbeiging, hob sie die Hand und verpasste dem vorlauten Fürsten eine Kopfnuss. Der gaffte Alessia bloß an. Was sie mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln und flatternden Augenlidern erwiderte. Perplex starrte der Fürst ihr nach, während Rogs Gelächter ihr nachhallte. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass sie Rog so zum Lachen gebracht hatte, schlenderte sie zurück zum Haus der Blumen.   
Unterwegs begegnete sie dem Tross der Lady Idril. Die Lady Idril winkte Alessia zu sich heran, waren sie doch Freundinnen geworden. »Guten Tag, Milady Idril«, grüßte Alessia mit einer kleinen Verbeugung. Idril lächelte. Sie mochte die junge Elbin, die so vieles durchgestanden und doch ihre Fröhlichkeit nie verloren hatte. Auch Lord Glorfindel konnte einen großen Teil Anspruch auf ihre Genesung erheben. »Wie oft sage ich dir, dass du das Milady weglassen sollst, Tíriël. Wir sind Freundinnen.« Alessia zuckte mit den Schultern. »Dein Entourage sieht das nicht so.« Mit einem Nicken deutete sie auf die Elbinnen, die hinter der Prinzessin warteten. Jetzt grinste die Prinzessin schelmisch. Beugte sich vor, flüsterte: »Komm. Wir versuchen sie abzuhängen.« Alessia schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, neigte aber den Kopf in Richtung der Marktstände. Es war Markttag und somit voll auf den Straßen. Ein leichtes, den Entourage der Prinzessin zu verlieren. Natürlich nur aus Versehen. Niemand würde es ohnehin glauben, dass die Prinzessin zu solchem Schabernack fähig war. Doch Alessia, die ja so gut wie alle Bücher von Tolkien gelesen hatte, sah darin nur den Einfluss von Idrils Familie. Gut, Turgon, ihr Vater, war etwas trocken, aber der Rest der Familie. Wenn man sie in der Zeit von Valinor gekannt hatte.   
»Bei den Valar!!! Prinzessin, das musst du sehen!«, rief Alessia und zog Idril hinter sich her zu einem Stand, der Stoffe verkaufte. Bevor die Damen in der Entourage der Prinzessin wussten wie ihnen geschah, waren Kriegerin und Prinzessin schon außer Sichtweite. Eine der älteren Elbinnen schüttelte nur den Kopf. Die Prinzessin würde wohlbehalten wieder auftauchen. Weshalb sie den anderen Damen vorschlug, sich eine Weile im Schatten auszuruhen, denn heute war ein heißer Tag.   
Unterdessen rannten zwei Elbinnen lachend durch die Seitenstraßen Gondolins. Die leichten Kleider waren ideal für eine Erkundungstour, auch wenn Idril nicht vor die Tore durfte. Etwas, worum sie ihre Freundin beneidete.   
Jetzt fanden die beiden ihren Weg auf die Stadtmauern. Dort verschnauften sie. Alessia lehnte sich gegen die warmen Steine, schloss die Augen und reckte ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen. Idril legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihre engste Freundin. Tíriël wirkte entspannt und sehr glücklich. Friede lag auf ihrem Gesicht, was Idril lächeln ließ.   
So versunken war Idril in ihrer Betrachtung, dass sie beinah die Worte verpasst hätte. »Rog und ich werden einander umwerben.« Zuerst dachte Idril, sie hätte sich verhört, doch als Tíriël nichts weiter sagte, wurde ihr klar, dass die Worte ernst waren. Warum ausgerechnet den Meisterschmied? Warum nicht Duilin oder einer der anderen Fürsten? Na ja, alle außer Maeglin und Salgant. Laut sagte sie: »Gratulation.« Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen sagte Tíriël: »Was nur soll ich ihm schenken? Rog hat alles, was er sich wünschen kann.« Idril – obwohl sie Zweifel hegte – dachte nach. Viel wusste sie allerdings nicht über den Schmied. Er schien immer so unnahbar. Offensichtlich bis jetzt. Sie würde ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit ihm führen müssen.   
»Ein Picknick?« Jetzt öffnete Tíriël ein Auge. »Picknick.« Zur Antwort zuckte Idril bloß mit den Schultern. Tíriël schloss erneut die Augen. »Warum nicht?«, murmelte diese in sich hinein. 

 

Es war ein halbes Jahr später, dass eine einschneidende Veränderung in Alessias Leben trat. Frustriert über Rogs Verhalten – er umwarb sie seit einem halben Jahr und nichts weiter als einen Kuss auf die Wange oder Lippen war passiert! – hatte sie sich freiwillig für eine Patrouille außerhalb der Stadtmauern gemeldet. An den Orks konnte sie wenigstens ihren Frust auslassen.   
Natürlich wusste Alessia, dass die Umwerbung für Elben länger war als für Menschen, aber konnte das nicht schneller gehen? Sie für ihren Teil begehrte den Meisterschmied. Wollte ihn haben – am liebsten sofort. Doch er wich allen Annäherungsversuchen ihrerseits aus.   
Alessia war versucht mit der Faust auf etwas einzuschlagen, doch da das nächste ihr Pferd Windmähne war, verzichtete sie lieber darauf. Es begann zu regnen, das schnell in Schütten umschlug. Windmähne schüttelte den Kopf. Riss die Augen auf und blies Luft durch die Nüstern. »Was hast du, mein Junge?«, fragte Alessia leise. Das braune Pferd tänzelte unter ihr. Alessia spitzte die Ohren. Jetzt hörte sie es auch. »Yrch!«, zischte einer der Elben, die mit in der Patrouille waren. Vom Haus des Baumes und des Turms oder so ähnlich. Alessia hatte in der Lektion nicht ganz aufgepasst, da sie den meisten Fürsten mit Vorsicht begegnete. Der Trupp gab ihren Pferden die Sporen. Bald schon hatten sie den Kampfplatz erreicht und es bot sich ihnen ein schrecklicher Anblick. Überall lagen tote Elben. Wagen lagen auf der Seite, Orks taten sich an den Leichen gütlich. Wie sehr wünschte sich Alessia Derek zur Seite. Der Wolf würde ohne zu zögern auf die Orks stürzen. Doch der Wolf war alt und bewegte sich nur noch schwerfällig. Während die anderen Elben die Orks vernichteten, wandte Alessia Windmähne in eine andere Richtung. Ihre Ohren hatten ein leises Weinen gehört. Es war schwierig durch den Regen und Kampfeslärm etwas zu hören, doch ihre Ohren hatten es vernommen.   
Zu ihrem Schrecken waren das jedoch nicht die einzigen Geräusche. Schwere Tritte kamen aus dem Wald. Neue Orks! Alessia blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Schnell griff sie nach dem kleinen silbernen Horn, das Glorfindel ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und blies hinein. Ein klarer heller Ton entrang sich dem Instrument.   
Gefahr! Gefahr!   
Die Elben teilten sich auf. Sie verharrten im strömenden Regen auf ihren Pferden. Warteten auf die Angreifer. Das Weinen hatte aufgehört. Vielleicht nur eingebildet, dachte Alessia. Telumethar und Elemacil fuhren blitzend aus der Scheide, begierig darauf das Blut der Feinde zu trinken. Die Orks waren heran. Die ersten fielen unter den Pfeilen der Bogenschützen.   
Doch da war einer, der stehenblieb und sich nach etwas bückte. Ein Bündel aufhob, daran roch und sein großes Maul aufriss. »Nein!« Der Schrei war Alessia von den Lippen ehe sie sich bewusst wurde was sie tat. Telumethar flog aus ihrer Hand und fand sein Ziel. Der Ork fiel und rührte sich nicht mehr. Mit einem Satz sprang Alessia zu Boden, Elemacil blitzend in den Händen. So schnell ihre Beine sie trugen rannte Alessia in die Orkgruppe hinein. Elemacil sang Tod und Verderben. Orks fielen zu beiden Seiten, während die Elben mit offenen Mündern zusahen. Sie hatten gewusst, dass die Lady der Goldenen Blume fähig war ein Schwert zu führen, doch das überstieg alles bei Weitem. Es war als würde man einer Maiar beim Tanzen oder Kämpfen zusehen. Die meisten Elben hatten eine Maiar bereits gesehen.   
Alessia nahm das alles nicht wahr. Ihr einziges Ziel war das Bündel. Elemacil fällte über zwanzig Orks. Endlich erreichte Alessia das Bündel, das nun besorgniserregend still war. Dort angekommen ließ sie Elemacil fallen und hob das Bündel vom Boden auf. Ein Baby von allerhöchstens einem halben Jahr schaute ihr aus unfokussierten Augen entgegen. Die Augen waren ein tiefes Grün. So grün, dass es fast schon braun wirkte. Wunderschöne Augen. Alessias Herz schlug bei diesem Anblick schneller. Eine tiefe Zuneigung zu dem kleinen Geschöpf durchströmte sie. Immer schon hatte sie den Wunsch nach Kindern gehabt. Die Haare des Babys waren pechschwarz. Es würde einmal eine Schönheit werden. Alessia stand nun im strömenden Regen, ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie drückte das Baby fest an sich. »Erestor. Erestor sollst du heißen.«   
Ohne auf die anderen Elben zu achten, steckte Alessia das Baby unter ihren Mantel, um es vor weiterem Regen zu schützen, obwohl das Baby bereits völlig durchnässt war. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung bückte sie sich, hob Telumethar auf und lief in großen Schritten zu Windmähne. Das große Pferd wartete geduldig.   
»Milady, wir werden der Spur der Orks noch weiter folgen. Kehrt Ihr zurück?« »Ja. Ich werde allein gehen. Macht euch um mich keine Sorgen.« Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, schwang Alessia sich auf Windmähne, wendete das Pferd und gab ihm die Sporen. Mit einem Satz sprang das große Pferd vorwärts. Nahm an Geschwindigkeit auf und galoppierte trittsicher durch den strömenden Regen, der die Wege in Schlammflüsse verwandelte.   
Bald schon konnte Alessia die Stadtmauern von Gondolin vor sich sehen. »Noro lim, noro lim, Windmähne. Bring uns nach Hause. Der Kleine braucht Schutz.« Alessia merkte, wie etwas Warmes plötzlich ihre Kleidung durchnässte. Na großartig, jetzt hat mich das Baby auch noch angepinkelt, dachte sie mit einem ironischen Grinsen. Gleich darauf flogen Ross und Reiter durch das Seitentor in der Stadtmauer, das für die Patrouille geöffnet war.   
Wasser spritzte unter den Hufen des Hengstes auf, manche Elben mussten zur Seite springen. So manch ein Fluch hallte ihr nach. Alessia kümmerte sich nicht darum. Erestor hatte Vorrang. Windmähne kam schlitternd vor dem Haus der Goldenen Blume zum Stehen. Rasch sprang Alessia hinunter und führte den Hengst in den Stall, wo sich ein verwunderter Stallmeister seiner annahm. Es gab nur wenige Pferde in Gondolin, denn diese Stadt eignete sich nicht dafür.   
Während der Hengst versorgt wurde, eilte Alessia durch das Haus. Immer in Richtung Bad. Dort wollte sie erst einmal ein Bad nehmen mit ihrem neuen Sohn. Unterwegs befahl sie einer Dienerin das Bad vorzubereiten. Rasch lief Alessia den Gang entlang, der zufällig auch an Glorfindels Speisezimmer vorbeiführte, wo er gelegentlich Gäste unterhielt.   
Vielleicht bemerkt mich keiner, dachte sie. »Tíriël«, rief da Glorfindel fröhlich. So viel dazu. Pflichtbewusst blieb sie stehen. Mit einem Kopfnicken grüßte sie die anderen Fürsten. Nur Duilin und Rog winkte sie. »Komm und setz dich zu uns.« Alessia entließ einen Seufzer. »Glorfindel, ich bin völlig durchnässt. Ich will erst ein Bad nehmen und etwas Trockenes anziehen.« »Gut, gut. Aber vergiss nicht...« Der Fürst brach mitten im Satz ab, denn das Baby hatte zu weinen begonnen. Er sprang auf. »Tíriël, du hast ein Kind mitgebracht?« Statt einer Antwort schlug Alessia den Umhang beiseite und enthüllte einen weinenden Erestor. Verwirrt schaute Glorfindel sie an. »Patrouille. Orks haben seine Eltern abgeschlachtet. Er ist jetzt mein Sohn.« Trotzig hob Alessia das Kinn, forderte ihn auf ihr zu widersprechen.   
Einen Moment lang starrten sich die beiden an, dann nickte Glorfindel kaum merklich, setzte sich wieder hin und aß weiter als hätte sich nicht eben ein neues Familienmitglied angekündigt. Schnell verließ Alessia die Party und eilte zum Bad, das die Dienerin eingelassen hatte. Eben diese Dienerin wartete geduldig auf ihre Herrin.   
Überrascht sah Liniel ein Baby in den Armen ihrer Herrin. »Halte ihn, Liniel«, sprach die Herrin Tíriël und drückte ihr das Baby in die Arme. Verwundert schaute die Dienerin das Baby an. Es besaß dunkelgrüne Augen und rabenschwarzes Haar. Außerdem war es ziemlich nass. Ohne darauf zu warten, dass die Herrin sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt hatte, begann Liniel das Kind auszuwickeln. Sonst würde es nur krank. Zwar konnten Elben nicht an einer sterblichen Krankheit leiden, doch ein so junges Baby, das auch noch dem Wetter ausgesetzt war, konnte das sehr wohl. Also zog sie das Kind aus, machte es schnell sauber und brachte es der Herrin, die gerade in die Badewanne stieg.   
Mit einem Lächeln nahm die Lady Tíriël das kleine Geschöpf entgegen. Behutsam hielt sie es an die Brust gepresst, während sie mit ihm ins heiße Wasser sank. Automatisch fand das Baby die Brust seiner adoptierten Mutter und saugte daran, obwohl sie keine Milch gab. Lady Tíriël lachte nur. »Liniel, es scheint Erestor hat Hunger. Meinst du, du könntest sehen, ob wir noch etwas Milch für ihn haben?« »Natürlich.« Liniel lief hastig davon.   
Alessia legte Erestor eine Hand sanft auf das schwarze Köpfchen. Dann gab sie ihm einen Kuss. »Mein süßes Kind. Dir wird es an nichts mangeln.« So in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Alessia nicht, wie die Tür aufging und ein Elb ins Zimmer kam. »Wie hast du ihn genannt?« Erschrocken zuckte Alessia zusammen, was Erestor aufschreckte und er zu weinen begann. Sie schaute auf. Glorfindel stand im Raum, sein Blick unverwandt auf das Baby gerichtet. »Erestor. Erestor habe ich ihn genannt.« »Erestor«, murmelte der goldhaarige Elb in sich hinein. Er trat näher.   
Der große Elb ließ sich neben der Wanne auf die Knie sinken. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Er hob seine Hand, legte sie auf Erestors Bäuchlein. Dann küsste er ihn auf die Stirn. »Willkommen, Erestor, im Haus der Goldenen Blume. Wir werden abwarten, ob du ein Mitglied meines Hauses wirst oder deiner Mutter ins Haus des Hammers des Zorns folgst.« Das holte Alessia aus ihrer Betrachtung. »Was hat Rog gesagt?« »Er war zuerst sehr überrascht, doch dann wollte er den Kleinen unbedingt sehen. Ich glaube seine genauen Worte waren: noch nicht einmal verheiratet und schon der erste Sohn.« Alessia schnaubte. Rog hatte manchmal Schwierigkeiten seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. »Ich denke, er wird morgen hier sein, um über Erestor zu sprechen. Wenn er dir Probleme macht, bin ich gerne bereit, ihn des Hauses zu verweisen.« Alessia legte Glorfindel den Kopf auf die Schulter. »Danke.« Glorfindel gluckste. »Du bist meine Schwester«, antwortete er schlicht. Alessia spürte die Dankbarkeit in sich aufwallen. Es wärmte sie von innen heraus.   
»Gib ihn mir, Tíriël. Ich werde ihn versorgen.« Vorsichtig nahm der Elbenfürst das Baby entgegen. »Erestor«, murmelte der Fürst während er ihn trocken rieb. Alessia tat inzwischen dasselbe und zog sich an. Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte sie, dass Glorfindel das Baby wohl in nächster Zeit nicht hergeben würde. »Liniel bereitet Milch vor für Erestor.« »Hmm.«   
Grinsend ließ Alessia ihren adoptierten Bruder stehen. Sie ging den Gang entlang zum Esszimmer. Dort befanden sich noch Reste des Mahls, das Glorfindel mit seinen Freunden geteilt hatte. In der Tür blieb sie stehen. Ein einsamer Elb – mit rötlichen Haaren – saß am Feuer, ein Glas Wein in den schlanken Händen. Also war Rog doch nicht gegangen. Auf leisen Sohlen ging Alessia zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Der Elb hob den Kopf. Als er sah wer vor ihm stand, umschlang er ihre Taille und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Alessia fuhr mit den Fingern durch sein langes Haar.   
»Wie hast du das Baby genannt?«, fragte der Elbenfürst während Alessia liebevoll auf ihn hinunterblickte. »Erestor.« Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf Rogs Lippen. »Ein guter Name.« Jetzt lächelte auch Alessia. »Ich fürchte nur, dass wir ihn nicht oft zu sehen bekommen werden. Glorfindel hortet ihn jetzt schon.« Rogs Hände fuhren zärtlich über Alessias Seiten. Glitten von ihrer Taille hinauf über den Rücken, wo sie zwischen den Schulterblättern zum Erliegen kamen. Ein sanfter Kuss folgte. »Er wird ihn hergeben müssen. Erestor wird schließlich ein Mitglied meines Hauses werden. Außerdem ist er unser Sohn.« Erleichterung durchflutete Alessia. »Du wirst ihn also anerkennen?« Rog reckte sich ein bisschen. »Du hast ihn gefunden und hergebracht. Also wird er unser erster Sohn sein«, murmelte der Fürst an ihre Lippen.   
Alessia küsste Rog heftig. Schob ihre Hände unter seine Roben und seine Tunika, erforschte nackte Haut. »Lass mich dich haben, meleth-nîn.« Statt einer Antwort erhob sich Rog. Alessia schlang die Beine um seine Taille und der Fürst trug sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort legte er sie auf dem Bett ab. Küsste sie inniger. Irgendwann verloren beide ihre Kleidung. Rog ließ sich Zeit mit seinen Erkundungen. Hände strichen zärtlich über Alessias Körper. Lippen folgten. Alessias Atem wurde schneller und flacher. Mit einem Aufkeuchen wölbte sie sich dem Elbenfürst entgegen. Was mit einem tiefen Kuss beantwortet wurde. Noch nie hatte Alessia solche Lust verspürt. Mit David war das nie möglich gewesen. Mit Thuringwethil war es schöner, aber nicht dasselbe. Rog drang behutsam in Alessia ein. Unter keinen Umständen wollte er ihr Schmerzen bereiten. Alessia hatte alles um sich herum bereits vergessen. Sie suchte Rogs Lippen, fand diese und ließ nicht mehr los. Der Feuerschein spiegelte sich auf ihrer nackten Haut wider. Es ließ Rogs langes Haar wie Flammen lodern.   
Alessia bäumte sich auf. Rog hatte ihren Punkt erwischt und trieb sie unaufhörlich auf den Abgrund zu. Im Augenblick ihrer beider Höhepunkt verbanden sich ihre Fëa miteinander. Ihre Gefühle intensivierten sich. Rogs Lippen fanden Alessias. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab, als Rogs Finger sanft ihr nasses Haar aus dem Gesicht strichen. »Was hast du, meleth-nîn?« Ein Lächeln brach sich durch die Tränen Bahn. »Nichts. Das sind Freudentränen.« Erleichtert beugte sich der Elbenfürst zu ihr hinab, küsste sanft die Tränen fort. Alessia schmiegte sich an ihn. So schliefen sie schließlich Seite an Seite ein.


	7. Chapter 7

100 Jahre später

Erestor sah den Kriegern beim Training zu. Neben sich lagen zwei Bücher – eines davon aufgeschlagen – in den Händen hielt er eine Schriftrolle, auf die er hin und wieder etwas notierte. Meistens jedoch wanderte sein Blick zu einem ganz bestimmten Krieger. Das goldene Haar war zu einem praktischen Zopf geflochten, sodass es nicht im Weg war. Da es ein sehr heißer Tag war, trugen die Krieger bloß ihre Leggins und Stiefel. Was genug Gelegenheit gab, sie anzuglotzen – wie seine Mutter jetzt sagen würde.   
Gekicher erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht der einzige war, der den Kriegern beim Training zusah. Und auch nicht der einzige, der den Elbenfürst anhimmelte. Rasch wandte Erestor den Kopf ab. Dadurch verpasste er den Blick, den der goldhaarige Elb ihm zuwarf.   
Erestor selbst war eine Schönheit geworden. Er war ein sehr süßes Kind gewesen doch jetzt... Sein rabenschwarzes Haar floss seidig über seinen Rücken, die dunkelgrünen Augen blickten weit und tief. Seine Haut war klar und rein. Er ähnelte ein bisschen Luthien Tínuviel. In der Stadt hieß es, dass keiner, bis auf Erestor, an Luthiens Schönheit herankommen würde. Die Lady Tíriël und Lord Rog waren die stolzen Eltern Erestors.   
Erestor seufzte, schreckte dann aber auf als eine wesentlich kleinere Hand auf sein Bein tatschte. »Tor, Tor.« Mit einem Lächeln drehte sich Erestor zu seinem kleinen Bruder um, der jetzt in seinen Schoß kletterte. »Wo kommst du denn her, Faerwhin?« Der Kleine schlenkerte aufgeregt mit den Armen, wobei er fast Erestor ins Gesicht schlug, was dieser gerade so vermeiden konnte. »Faerluin wollte nicht mit mir spielen. Deswegen habe ich dich gesucht. Was machst du, Tor?« »Äh...«   
»Gefällt dir, was du siehst, Erestor?«, kam da die Stimme seiner Mutter. Jetzt lief Erestor vollends rot an. »Nana!« »Was denn?«, fragte seine Mutter unschuldig zurück. Erestor schnaubte. Wenn seine Mutter unschuldig war, dann war er ein Balrog.   
»Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst«, stritt der junge Elb es ab, was ihm lediglich einen wissenden Blick seitens seiner Mutter einbrachte. »Ah, die Krieger machen eine Pause. Faerwhin, warum bringst du Glorfindel nicht die Wasserflasche, die du extra für ihn mitgebracht hast?« Der kleine Elb sprang aus Erestors Schoß, erwischte dabei eine etwas empfindlichere Stelle, was Erestor ein leises Aufstöhnen entlockte. Der kleine Elb rannte mit der Wasserflasche direkt in die Mitte der Krieger, die ihm mit einem Lachen auswichen.   
»So«, begann Alessia schelmisch. »Nana!« »Glorfindel also, ja?«, fuhr seine Mutter fort, ohne auf den Protest ihres Sohnes zu achten. Erestor gab sich geschlagen. Seine Mutter wusste ohnehin Bescheid. »Ja.« »Eine gute Wahl. Du hast meinen Segen.« »Was, einfach so?« »Ja, einfach so. Dein Vater wird natürlich erst einmal nicht allzu begeistert sein, aber er wird sich daran gewöhnen.« »Aber...« Helle Augen trafen auf dunkle. Erestor schluckte. So ernst hatten die Augen seiner Mutter noch nie geblickt. Außer als sie vorletztes Jahr in die Schlacht der ungezählten Tränen an der Seite seines Vaters geritten war. Als Tränen ihr die Wangen hinunterliefen und sein Vater ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte, für seine Brüder zu sorgen, denn er wäre der Erbe des Hauses. Die Schlacht, in der seine Mutter großen Ruhm erlangt hatte.   
»Jemand besseren als Glorfindel wirst du nicht finden. Er ist im Herzen ein starker und sanfter Mann. Bei ihm wirst du gut aufgehoben sein.« »Wird Vater nicht etwas dagegen haben?« Das entlockte Alessia ein Glucksen. »Du bist der älteste Sohn deines Vaters. Glaubst du, er sieht dich gerne in die Arme eines anderen laufen? Selbst wenn es eine Elbin wäre, fände er es nicht gut. Das heißt aber nicht, dass er deinem Glück im Wege stehen wird.« Jetzt musste Erestor lächeln.   
»Tíriël, hier bringe ich dir deinen kleinen Frechdachs wieder. Er hat einem meiner Krieger den Gürtel von der Leggins gestohlen. Daraufhin – nun ja – ist die Hose etwas gerutscht.« Glorfindel lachte. Erestor schaute auf und bereute es im selben Moment. Ein halbnackter Glorfindel trug einen grinsenden Faerwhin auf dem Arm. »So, so. Du weißt, dass man so etwas nicht tut, Faerwhin.« Faerwhin blickte zerknirscht drein. Wenn die drei Brüder etwas hassten, dann wenn ihre Mutter die Augenbraue hob. Dann hieß es, entweder schleunigst das Weite zu suchen oder sich zu entschuldigen. Glorfindel lachte erneut. »Keine Sorge, Faerwhin hat sich bereits entschuldigt und der Gürtel ist wieder an seinem Platz.« Alessia nickte.   
Plötzlich wandte sich Glorfindel an Erestor. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung, die dem jungen Elb die Röte ins Gesicht trieb, grüßte er ihn. »Guten Tag, Erestor.« »Guten Tag, Lord Glorfindel.« Wieder lachte der Fürst. »Bitte, nicht so formell. Ich bin einfach nur Glorfindel.« Erestor nickte beschämt. »Kein Grund sich zu schämen, Erestor. Es zeugt von deiner guten Erziehung.« Erestor hielt es nicht mehr aus. Hastig raffte er seine Sachen zusammen und floh.   
»Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?«, wandte sich der goldhaarige Elb an Alessia, die ihrem Sohn mit einem Kopfschütteln nachsah. Alessia drehte sich um. Glorfindel schien wirklich betroffen zu sein. »Mach dir keine Gedanken. Erestor ist manchmal schüchtern.« Verwirrung zog über Glorfindels schöne Züge. »Aber erst letzte Woche habe ich es erlebt, wie er einen Mitschüler, der ihn ausgelacht hat, mit seiner scharfen Zunge in die Schranken gewiesen hat. Während dem Training an den Waffen.« Alessia legte den Kopf schief. »Er ist ja auch nicht in seinen Mitschüler verliebt.« Glorfindel starrte sie an. Insgeheim verfluchte Alessia sich, dass sie ihren Sohn preisgegeben hatte. »Erestor ist in mich verliebt?« Alessia schwieg, was Glorfindel die nötige Antwort gab. Was Alessia allerdings nicht erwartet hatte war, dass der Elbenfürst rot anlaufen würde. »Alles in Ordnung, Findo?« »Ja. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass meine Gefühle erwidert werden.« »Gefühle? Seit wann?«, hakte Alessia nach, obwohl sie genau wusste, seit wann. Doch sie konnte nicht umhin, Glorfindel ein wenig aufzuziehen. Der Fürst stotterte eine Antwort und Alessia erbarmte sich seiner.   
»Findo, du hast meinen Segen. Wenn du ihn umwerben willst, dann tue es möglichst bald. Denn du bist nicht der einzige, der meinen Sohn für sich haben will. Manch einer der Fürsten hat bereits seine Tochter zur Heirat angeboten. Und nicht nur die Fürsten. Manche bieten auch ihre Söhne an.« Ein neues Funkeln trat in Glorfindels Augen. »Ich werde heute Abend vorbeikommen.« Alessia klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. »So ist es richtig. Erestor wird dein Angebot annehmen.« Glorfindel neigte den Kopf. Alessia wandte sich an ihren jüngsten Sohn. »Komm, Faerwhin, lass uns sehen, was wir unterwegs finden.« Damit nahm sie das Elbenkind an der Hand und ging mit ihm in Richtung ihres Hauses.   
Als ihre Ohren aufgebrachte Stimmen vernahmen, blieb sie stehen. Zwei Stimmen davon kannte sie, doch die dritte entzog sich ihrer Kenntnis. Rasch bedeutete Alessia ihrem jüngsten Kind still zu sein, hob Faerwhin hoch und trug ihn bis an die Seite der Gasse. Dort trat sie in den Schatten, um die Szene, die sich vor ihr entfaltete, besser beobachten zu können. Drei junge Elben standen relativ dicht beieinander. Davon war einer Erestor, ihr ältester Sohn. Dicht vor ihm stand sein bester Freund Minardil vom Haus der Säulen. Der junge Minardil studierte mit Erestor zusammen und war des Öfteren zu Gast bei Rog und Alessia. Alessia mochte den jungen Elben sehr. Er war der Sohn eines Dieners, dennoch hochintelligent und sehr zuvorkommend. Außerdem besaß er einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt wenn es zu Erestor kam. Alessia hatte beide Elben in der Waffenkunst unterrichtet, obwohl Erestor die Bücher bevorzugte.   
Rog und sie gestatteten ihm dieser Neigung nachzugehen, denn er liebte die Bücher und alten Schriftrollen. Zudem überschütteten die Lehrer Erestor mit überschwänglichem Lob, was natürlich die Eltern sehr stolz machte. Doch jetzt sah es eher so aus, als würde entweder Minardil oder Erestor einen Dolch ziehen und damit auf den Gegenüber einstechen. Sollte sie hingehen? Alessia schüttelte den Kopf, was ihr einen verwunderten Blick von Faerwhin einbrachte. Schnell schenkte sie ihrem Sohn ein Lächeln. Besser nicht. Mit Faerwhin auf dem Arm war es nicht so leicht einen Konflikt zu lösen. Außerdem mussten die jungen Elben genau das selbst lernen. Also blieb Alessia wo sie war.   
Jetzt konnte sie auch Worte verstehen. »Halt dich von ihm fern, hast du verstanden?!« Minardils Stimme klang harsch. Er konnte Calimethar nicht leiden. Dieser aufgeblasene Krieger aus dem Haus der Säulen und Schneeturms. Dieser pickte immer wieder auf Erestor herum. Und Minardil ahnte den Grund. Natürlich war ihm selbst die Schönheit seines besten Freundes nicht entgangen. Manchmal erwischte er sich sogar dabei wie er ihn anstarrte. Trotzdem musste Calimethar sich nicht wie ein Tyrann aufführen. Wie alt waren sie? Kinder von zwanzig Jahren?   
Erst letzte Woche hatte dieser selbstverliebte Elb Erestors Tinte über einen zehnseitigen Bericht ausgegossen. Nur weil dieser ihn nicht beachtet hatte. Zum Glück hatte es einer der Lehrer gesehen und Calimethar wurde bestraft. Doch nicht desto trotz musste Erestor den ganzen Bericht noch einmal neu schreiben. Danach hatte die Hand seines besten Freundes derartig gekrampft, dass er ihm erstmal die Hand massiert hatte. Und jetzt wollte dieser unverschämte Elb um die Hand Erestors anhalten? Ha, nicht mit ihm!   
»Das hast nicht du zu entscheiden. Und wenn ich Erestor haben will, dann werde ich das auch.« Bevor Minardil erneut auffahren konnte, legte Erestor eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Dann trat er neben seinen besten Freund. »Wirst du das? Soweit ich mich erinnere, treffe ich die Entscheidung, wen ich haben will. Und du bist es nun mal nicht. Nicht einmal wenn wir die letzten beiden Elben in Arda wären.« Calimethar schaute Erestor ungläubig an. Dann lachte er laut auf. »Als ob dich sonst jemand haben wollte. Meinst du, der Herr des Hauses der Goldenen Blume lässt sich zu dir herab? Du magst zwar das Gebaren eines Adeligen haben und adoptiert sein, doch deine Eltern waren nichts! Ein so hoher Herr wie Lord Glorfindel wird einen passenden Partner finden.« Erestor trat zurück als hätte er einen Schlag abbekommen. Minardil blieb der Mund offen stehen. Wie konnte diese Ratte es wagen!   
»Ich denke, du hast deine Zeit über die Gebühr erschöpft, Calimethar«, sagte da Alessia. Sie trat aus den Schatten heraus, setzte Faerwhin ab. Ein Schatten schien von ihr auszugehen, der eine Dunkelheit brachte, die alle drei Elben erschaudern ließ. »Wage es noch einmal zu meinem Sohn zu sprechen, dann wirst du mich so kennenlernen wie du es dir in deinen dunkelsten Träumen nicht ausmalen willst.« Der Elb starrte Alessia entsetzt an, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte fliehen. Auf einmal stieß er einen Schrei aus. Hielt sich das Bein. Mit einem letzten furchterfüllten Blick rannte er davon.   
Alessia schaute auf den kleinen Elb, der sich an ihr Bein klammerte. »Du hast ihn gebissen?« Faerwhin nickte. »Ja, Nana.« »Braver Junge.« Faerwhin grinste breit. Alessia wandte sich an Erestor und Minardil. »Kommt ihr beiden. Erholt euch von dem Schrecken. Und Erestor muss sich waschen und umziehen. Glorfindel kommt heute Abend vorbei, um um deine Hand anzuhalten.« »Glorfindel?« »Ja.« Als sie Erestors gepeinigte Miene sah, schloss Alessia ihn in ihre Arme. Erestor verbarg sein Gesicht an der Brust seiner Mutter. Sie streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar. Dann schob sie ihn von sich weg, hob sein Kinn an und blickte ihm in die Augen. »Erestor, du darfst diesen Worten keinen Glauben schenken. Deine Eltern waren vielleicht nicht von nobler Abstammung, aber sie haben ihr Leben für dich gegeben. Sie waren mutig. Das ist mehr als man von dieser Ratte sagen kann. Dein Vater und ich sehen es als eine Ehre, dich aufziehen zu dürfen. Außerdem hat dich Glorfindel schon als du ein kleines Kind warst nicht aus seinen Fängen gelassen. Alles wollte er selbst tun. Glorfindel hat dich schon damals geliebt – wenn auch auf eine unschuldige Weise – und jetzt kann er endlich seine Gefühle offen zeigen und dich umwerben. Ich habe es dir vorhin bereits gesagt: bei ihm bist du gut aufgehoben. Du bist alles Glück wert, das man dir geben kann.«   
Tränen liefen Erestor über die Wangen, die seine Mutter sanft weg streichelte. »Komm jetzt, mein geliebtes Kind. Du musst dich waschen und umziehen und deine Frisur ist völlig zerzaust.« Damit nahm Alessia ihren Sohn bei der Hand. Minardil folgte mit Faerwhin.   
Alessia schickte ihren Sohn und seinen besten Freund zum Baden, während sie mit Faerwhin auf die Suche nach ihrem Ehemann ging. Den fand sie ausnahmsweise nicht in der Schmiede sondern hinten in ihrem kleinen Garten. »Ada!« Rog schaute auf. Gleich darauf flog eine kleine Gestalt in seine Arme. Rog tat so als wäre er von dem Aufprall niedergeworfen worden, was Faerwhin vergnügt lachen ließ.   
»Rog, können wir kurz sprechen?« »Natürlich. Was gibt es denn?« Alessia ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Der kleine Elb hatte inzwischen Derek entdeckt, der friedlich in einer Ecke schlief. Aufgeregt rannte Faerwhin zu dem Wolf, warf sich auf ihn und kuschelte mit diesem. Derek zuckte nicht einmal mit den Schnurrhaaren, doch er drehte sich leicht zur Seite, sodass der kleine Elb Gelegenheit hatte, besser mit ihm zu schmusen.   
Rog nahm Alessias Hände. »Was ist es, meleth-nîn?« Alessia wandte den Blick ab von ihrem jüngsten Kind. »Glorfindel kommt nachher vorbei. Er will um Erestors Hand anhalten.« Rog, der erst genickt hatte, fuhr auf. »Was?!« Sanft, aber bestimmt, drückte Alessia ihren Geliebten zurück auf den Boden. »Ja. Findo will unseren Erestor umwerben. Er liebt Erestor, Rog. Hat es schon immer. Ich habe bereits meinen Segen gegeben. Außerdem ist Erestor in ihn verliebt.«   
Rog ließ sich mit einem Seufzer zurückfallen. Er hatte längst aufgegeben. »Also schön.« 

Am Abend kam Glorfindel in seiner schlichtesten Tunika. Er wollte nicht zu überladen aussehen. Außerdem war es im Grunde ein Essen bei Freunden. Nur Rogs stählerne Seitenblicke stießen unangenehm auf. Nun ja. Das war wohl die Retourkutsche, wie Tiriël es nennen würde, für das Gespräch, das er mit dem Fürsten geführt hatte, als dieser seine Schwester umwarb.   
Nervös bat Glorfindel darum, Erestor umwerben zu dürfen, woraufhin dieser rot anlief und schüchtern nickte. Erleichtert grinste der Fürst des Hauses der Goldenen Blume, was sofort von Rog mit einem einschüchternden Blick erwidert wurde. Was dem Meisterschmied einen Ellenbogenstoß seiner Frau einbrachte. Alles in allem verlief der Abend recht gut. 

Es wurde ein prächtiges Fest. Das Haus der Goldenen Blume und des Hammers des Zorns scheuten keine Mühe. Faerluin stöhnte und meckerte, aber im Grunde war er froh, dass sein Bruder jemanden gefunden hatte. Faerwhin hingegen liebte das Fest. Jede Menge Kinder zum Spielen. Und spielen taten sie.   
Es war schon früh am Morgen als das Fest endlich nachließ. Glorfindel und Erestor hingegen hatten sich bereits früher schon zurückgezogen, um ihre Ehe endgültig zu besiegeln. Erestor spürte ihre Aktionen der vergangenen Nacht, obwohl Glorfindel sehr umsichtig mit ihm umgegangen war, und musste lächeln. Ihre Fëa hatten sich vereint. Glorfindel schlief noch, eng an ihn geschmiegt, einen Arm besitzergreifend über seine Taille gelegt. Da es ihr erster Tag als verheiratete Elben war, beschloss Erestor ebenfalls liegen zu bleiben. Vor ihnen lag die Ewigkeit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very short chapter :-)

Gondolins Fall 

Die Stadt brannte. Überall Feuer, Schreie, Verwundete und Tote. Alessia rannte so schnell sie konnte mit Faerwhin auf den Armen zum Eingang des geheimen Tunnels. Erestor und Faerluin hatte sie aus den Augen verloren. Konnte nur beten, dass sie den Tunnel erreicht hatten. Endlich angekommen sah sie ihre anderen beiden Söhne. Erleichtert rief sie nach ihnen. Erestor drehte sich um. Er hielt ein Schwert in den Händen, die Kleidung blutbefleckt.   
»Erestor, nimm deine Brüder und fliehe!« »Ich kann nicht, Mutter. Glorfindel...« »Glorfindel wird dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, wenn er erfährt, dass du deine Geschwister nicht in Sicherheit gebracht hast.« »Mutter!« »Wo ist Vater?«, unterbrach da Faerluin. Ein Blick seiner Mutter genügte, um es zu wissen. »Erestor, geh! Beschütze deine Brüder.« Das Flehen in den Augen seiner Mutter ließ ihn nachgeben. Er steckte das Schwert in die Scheide und nahm Faerwhin aus den Armen seiner Mutter. Der Kleine klammerte sich an den Hals seiner Mutter. »Nein, Nana! Ich will nicht von dir weg.« »Ich werde bald nachkommen.« Schmerzerfüllt küsste Alessia ihren Jüngsten auf die Stirn. Dann hängte sie ihm den Stern um. Faerluin überreichte sie das Schwert seines Vaters. Auch ihn küsste sie auf die Stirn. Faerluin schlang die Arme um seine Mutter.   
Der Kampfeslärm kam näher. Panisch warf Alessia einen Blick zurück. »Geh jetzt! Nimm sie mit und blicke nicht zurück. Ich werde Glorfindel suchen.« Die Augen von Mutter und Sohn trafen sich ein letztes Mal. Erestor wusste, dass seine Mutter nicht kommen würde. Rasch wandte er sich um und rannte mit seinen Brüdern in den Tunnel hinein. »Mögen die Valar euch beschützen.«   
Dann wandte Alessia sich zum Gehen. Telumethar und Elemacil fuhren aus den Scheiden, machten jedem Ork den Garaus. Schließlich gelangte sie zum Vorplatz des Königsturms. Dort waren Glorfindel und noch einige andere. Tuor.   
»Tíriël, was machst du hier?!«, rief Glorfindel. Statt zu antworten, bückte Alessia sich, hob Orcrist auf und ging zu den anderen. Glorfindel fragte nicht weiter, sondern gab den Befehl zum Rückzug. Nicht lange, da erreichten sie den Tunneleingang. Tuor rannte als erstes hindurch. Glorfindel und seine Männer wollten folgen, doch Alessia rührte sich nicht. Sie konnte die ersten Kreaturen Morgoth' sehen. »Tíriël, was tust du? Komm!« Plötzlich drückte Tíriël Glorfindel die beiden Langmesser in die Hände. »Bring das Erestor. Sag ihm, es tut mir leid und dass ich meine Kinder liebe.« Entsetzt starrte Glorfindel seine Schwester an. Diese packte ihn an den Oberarmen. »Glorfindel, schwöre mir, dass du meine Kinder beschützt. Besonders Erestor.« »Ich schwöre es dir.« Ein Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Tíriëls erschöpftem Gesicht. »Namarië, Findo.«   
»Geht, mein Herr. Ich bleibe bei ihr«, sagte da Alcarin, einer der besten Krieger Glorfindels. Mit einem letzten Blick rannte Glorfindel davon.   
Alessia lächelte den Krieger an. Das erste Balrog war schon zu sehen. Entschlossen ihre Kinder zu beschützen, hob Alessia Orcrist vom Boden auf. Es sollte hier in Gondolin seine letzte Schlacht schlagen. Alcarin grinste zurück.   
Das Balrog war heran. Es schlug wild um sich, doch Alessia hatte nichts umsonst unter einem Maiar trainiert. Sie hob Orcrist an, durchtrennte mit einem Schlag die Peitsche des Ungeheuers. Das machte das Balrog wütend, aber Alessia blieb standhaft. Mit einem weiteren Schlag zwang sie das Biest in die Knie. Orcrist flammte auf und durchbohrte das Ungeheuer. Neben ihr fiel Alcarin. Heiße Flüssigkeit rann ihr den Bauch hinab und ein Blick machte deutlich, dass das Schwert des Balrogs sie erwischt hatte. Dennoch fuhr Orcrist auf und nieder. Alessia fällte mehr als dreißig Orks als sie zu Boden fiel. Der Himmel über ihr verdunkelte sich. Eine Dunkelheit umfing sie, dann wusste sie nichts mehr.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last to chapters :-)

Präsent 

»Miss, geht es Ihnen gut?« Ein besorgter Wanderer beugte sich über Alessia. Diese blinzelte. Warum lag sie auf dem Boden? »Miss?« Langsam setzte sich Alessia auf, schaute sich um. Sie war nicht länger in Gondolin, sondern in ihrer eigenen Zeit. Sie schaute an sich hinab. Kein Blut und doch – so etwas wie ein Phantomschmerz bohrte sich durch ihren Unterleib.   
Alessia schaffte es, den Passanten anzulächeln. »Muss wohl eingeschlafen sein.« Der Wanderer schaute skeptisch, hakte aber nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen reichte er Alessia die Hand und half ihr auf. Diese bedankte sich artig, nahm ihr Buch in die Hand und ging langsam zurück zum Steinkreis. Dort wartete bereits ein Bus auf sie, der zum Bahnhof fuhr. Wie betäubt stieg Alessia in den Zug, der sie nach London bringen würde. 

Zwei Stunden später schloss Alessia erschöpft die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Ihre Mitbewohnerin war zuhause. Eben diese fand Alessia später im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch sitzen und vor sich hinstarren. Fae hakte vorsichtig nach und die ganze Geschichte sprudelte nur so aus Alessia heraus. Zum Glück tat Fae sie nicht als verrückt ab, sondern nickte verständnisvoll. »Du musst wieder zurück. Damit du deinen Mann und Kinder wiedersehen kannst.« »Nur wie?« »Wir können nächstes Jahr noch einmal hinfahren. Heißt es nicht, dass solche Phänomene sich jährlich wiederholen? Du hast hier ja niemanden, dem du was schuldig bist. David zählt nicht. Mit dem machst du ja eh Schluss, wenn du ihn wiedersiehst.« Fae sagte das mit solcher Bestimmtheit, dass Alessia trotz ihrer Traurigkeit unwillkürlich lachen musste. »Ja.« »Gut.« Fae beobachtete wie Alessias Unterlippe zu beben begann. Rasch schlang sie die Arme um ihre Freundin, die zu schluchzen anfing. Hinterher wusste Fae nicht mehr wie lange sie Alessia gehalten hatte, aber es war eine sehr lange Zeit gewesen bis diese schließlich eingeschlafen war. 

Drei Wochen später trafen sich Alessia und Fae mit Freunden im Park. Alessia ging es inzwischen besser, doch so richtig Freude am Leben hatte sie nicht mehr gefunden. Fae betrachtete ihre Freundin besorgt. Hoffentlich würde sich ihr Zustand bald bessern.   
Soeben quatschten die sechs Freunde als eine unliebsame Stimme Alessia ansprach. »Alessia!« Fae hatte schon immer diesen herablassenden und kommandierenden Ton gehasst. Bisher hatte Alessia das ausgehalten. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Alessia wirklich bei ihrem Wort blieb. Jetzt kam David näher, baute sich neben Alessia auf. Als er merkte wie er ignoriert wurde, packte er Alessia am Arm und zerrte sie hoch. Fae wollte schon einschreiten, da hörte sie Alessias Stimme. »Rühr mich nicht an!« Es war nicht laut gesprochen, doch die Eiseskälte, die darin lag, jagte allen Anwesenden einen Schauder über den Rücken. Sogar der Dummbeutel, wie Fae David insgeheim nannte, zog überrascht seine Hand zurück, fing sich jedoch rasch wieder.   
»Du sollst gefälligst ans Telefon gehen, wenn ich dich anrufe«, herrschte er Alessia an. Tim wurde unruhig. Keiner der sechs Freunde mochte dieses aufgeblasenes Arschloch. Alessia schaute ihren Freund nur ausdruckslos an. »Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?!« »Klar und deutlich. Aber du sprichst gerade ein Thema an über das ich mit dir ohnehin sprechen muss. Es ist aus zwischen uns. Ich ertrage deine Tyrannei nicht länger. Ich liebe dich nicht und will nicht von dir berührt werden. Also verschwinde.« Davids Gesicht zeigte einige Momente lang purer Schock. Dann wurde er wütend. »Du hast einen anderen Kerl!«, schrie er sie an. Alessia lachte, aber es war kein fröhliches Lachen. »Ja«, antwortete sie schlicht.   
In seiner Wut beging David den Fehler nach Alessia zu greifen. Keiner der Freunde hatte gesehen wie sich Alessia bewegt hatte, doch im nächsten Augenblick lag David auf dem Boden und Alessia stand über ihm. »Ich habe gesagt, du sollst mich nicht anfassen. Verschwinde, ich bin fertig mit dir.« Eine seltsame Macht schien von Alessia auszugehen, die selbst den Idioten in Angst versetzte. Hastig rappelte der sich auf und rannte davon. Kaum war er weg, verschwand die seltsame Aura um Alessia und sie wurde wieder normal. Keiner der Freunde wagte etwas zu sagen. Alle waren sprachlos. Bis auf Fae, die Bescheid wusste. Sie begann Laila mit Fragen zu löchern. Solange bis Alessias seltsames Gehabe vergessen war. Diese legte sich auf den Rücken, ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen.   
Bald schon würde sie ihren Geliebten wiedersehen. Und ihre Kinder.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilog 

Alessia stand vor dem Nebel. Fae und Tim hatten sie begleitet. Alessia drehte sich um. »Danke für alles.« »Geh. Sie warten sicherlich schon auf dich«, rief Fae. Tim winkte. Ihn hatten sie eingeweiht und erstaunlicherweise hatte er es verstanden.   
Mit einem Lächeln schritt Alessia in den Nebel.   
Das Rauschen von Wellen war zu hören. Je weiter sie voranging, desto klarer zeichneten sich die Umrisse eines Landes ab. Alessia war an einem Strand gelandet. Es war ein sehr schöner Strand. Weißer Sand und blaues Meer. Weiter ging sie bis sie an eine Hütte gelangte, vor der ein großgewachsener Elb ein Pferd mit Sachen belud. Etwas weiter stand ein großer Hengst, der Alessia an Windmähne erinnerte. Vorsichtig trat sie an den Elben heran, der feuerrotes Haar besaß.   
»Vergebt mir, aber wisst Ihr zufällig wo ich hier bin?« Der Elb drehte sich abrupt um und Alessia musste schlucken. Seine graue Augen schienen sie förmlich zu durchbohren. Sie blickten einigermaßen freundlich. »Wie heißt du?« »Tíriël Elenwen Firyar. Und Ihr?« Er schenkte ihr einen langen Blick. »Maedhros Feanorion«, sagte er schließlich. »Nun, Milord, vielleicht könnt Ihr mir sagen in welchem Land ich bin und in welche Richtung ich gehen muss.« Er sah sie seltsam an. »Valinor und ich bin auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Soll ich dich mitnehmen?« Alessia strahlte ihn an. »Das wäre nett.« Maedhros blickte sie schräg von der Seite an. »Suchst du jemanden?« Der große Elb bemerkte wie ein wehmütiger Ausdruck über das schöne Gesicht der Elbin huschte.   
»Ich hoffe, meine Familie wieder zu finden.« Die Mundwinkel Maedhros' hoben sich leicht. »Dann hoffe ich, dass du deine Familie finden wirst.« »Danke.« »Mein Pferd kann zwei Reiter tragen, denn du bist nicht besonders groß.« »Wenn Ihr nicht so verdammt große wärt, wäre das alles kein Problem.« Jetzt musste Maedhros grinsen. Diese Elbin erinnerte ihn so sehr an Fingon. Findékano. Bald schon würden sie sich wiedersehen. Maedhros hatte Zeit gebraucht nach seiner Reinkarnation. Wollte in Alqualonde etwas von dem Schaden wieder gutmachen, den seine Familie vor so langer Zeit verursacht hatte. Inzwischen mochte ihn ganz Alqualonde wieder. Er wurde viel eingeladen, mit Heiratsangeboten überhäuft, die er allesamt abgelehnt hatte. Es gab nur einen, der sein Herz besaß.   
»Vorne oder hinten?« »Hinten.«   
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stieg Maedhros auf sein Pferd, reichte Tíriël die Hand und zog sie hinter sich hoch. Ihre Arme fanden den Weg um seine Taille. Mit einem Pfiff folgte das Packpferd dem anderen. »Wie lange ist es bis in die Stadt?« »Tirion.« »Bitte?« Maedhros schluckte. »Die Stadt heißt Tirion. Dort lebt mein Großvater als Hochkönig. Wir werden vier Tage brauchen und pünktlich zum Fest eintreffen. Mein Bruder ist mit meinem Sohn und den Ringträgern übers Meer gekommen. Alle werden eingeladen sein.« »Aber ich gehöre doch gar nicht zur Familie.« »Turgon hat seine Fürsten aus Gondolin eingeladen. Ich denke also, du wirst willkommen sein.« »Die Fürsten?« Maedhros hörte die Atemlosigkeit in Tíriëls Stimme. Es musste für sie eine besondere Bedeutung haben. »Ja. Außerdem sind sie Freunde von Glorfindel, der wiederum ein Cousin meinerseits ist.« Das schien das Falsche zu sein, denn Tíriël vergrub das Gesicht an Maedhros' Robe. Ihre Schultern bebten. Plötzlich spürte er, wie Nässe seine Kleidung durchdrang. Sie weinte!   
»Tíriël, bist du in Ordnung?« Er spürte sie nicken. Alessia weinte. Endlich würde sie Rog wiedersehen. Und Glorfindel. Und Erestor. Und Faerluin und Faerwhin. Nie mehr von ihnen getrennt sein. Sie weinte bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Dann schmiegte sie die Wange an Maedhros Schulter und lauschte den Geräuschen der Natur. 

Nach vier Tagen erreichten sie die Stadt. Zuvor hatten sie angehalten, um ein Bad zu nehmen – in einem Fluss. Maedhros hatte elegante Kleider für sie hervorgezaubert – Alessia wollte nicht wissen, woher er die hatte, fragte aber nicht nach. Maedhros war es auch, der ihr das Haar flocht. Er war erstaunt, dass sie ein Muster haben wollte, das darauf hinwies, dass sie verheiratet war. Doch er fragte nicht nach, was Alessia dankbar bemerkte.   
Maedhros lenkte das große Pferd durch die Straßen hinauf zu einem Palast. Unruhe kroch in Alessia hoch. Was wenn Rog nicht dabei war? Was wenn Erestor sie nicht wiedererkannte? Was wenn...? »Du denkst zu viel.« Alessia schaute auf. Maedhros Augen blitzten amüsiert. Alessia verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln. »Ich bin nervös.« Maedhros stieg vom Pferd und half Alessia hinunter. »Das musst du nicht. Ich werde an deiner Seite bleiben und dich vorstellen.« Mit der stürmischen Umarmung hatte Maedhros nicht gerechnet. Doch er mochte die Elbin und hielt sie fest im Arm. »Danke.« Sie schaute zu ihm auf.   
Maedhros nahm ihre Hand und zog sie mit sich. Sie folgten einem Gang, bogen dann in einen anderen ab. »Wir gehen zur Königshalle«, erklärte ihr Maedhros. Alessia begann zu zittern. Maedhros drückte ihr beruhigend die Hand.   
Jetzt erreichten sie endlich die Halle, aus der lautes Lachen klang. Der rothaarige Elb stieß die Türen auf, woraufhin Stille eintrat. Mit hocherhobenem Haupt schritt Maedhros durch die Gasse, die für ihn frei gemacht worden war. An der Hand: Alessia. Immer weiter ging es durch die Massen bis sie vor den Thron kamen. Dort waren die nächsten Familienmitglieder um den Hochkönig versammelt. Erfreut hieß der König seinen Enkel willkommen. Dann wandte er sich an Alessia. Diese kniete nieder, hielt die Augen auf den Boden gesenkt. Plötzlich spürte sie eine warme Hand unter ihrem Kinn, das hochgehoben wurde. Freundliche graue Augen schauten Alessia an.   
»Und wer bist du, mein Kind?« »Tíriël Elenwen Firyar«, stellte Alessia sich dem beeindruckenden Mann vor. »Sei uns willkommen.« »Ich danke Euch.«   
Ein plötzlich abgewürgtes Geräusch ließ die Anwesenden den Kopf drehen. Alessia hob die Hand vor den Mund. Dort stand Erestor neben Glorfindel und einem Elben, von dem sie annahm, dass es Elrond sein musste. »Nana!« Alessia konnte nichts tun außer die Arme zu öffnen. Erestor rannte tränenblind auf seine Mutter zu und warf sich in ihre wartenden Arme. »Nana! Nana!«, wiederholte Erestor schluchzend immer wieder. Jetzt trat auch Glorfindel an sie heran, schlang die Arme um Mutter und Sohn. Dann küsste er sie auf die Stirn. »Willkommen, meine Schwester.« Alessia konnte nur nicken.   
Bewegung kam in die Gäste. »Nana! Vater es ist Nana!« Auf einmal warfen sich zwei ausgewachsene Elben in die Arme ihrer Mutter, ungeachtet ob Erestor immer noch an ihrer Mutter hing. Alessia war überwältigt. Endlich hatte sie ihre Kinder wieder. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. »Oh, meine Lieblinge.« Maedhros lächelte. Tíriël hatte also ihre Familie wiedergefunden.   
Jetzt kam ein großgewachsener Elb heran. Es war der Fürst Rog. Er trat nahe an seine Familie. Wartete geduldig bis seine Frau ihre Kindern gedrückt und geküsst hatte.   
Alessia blickte auf und sah ihren Geliebten neben ihnen stehen. Langsam aber bestimmt löste sie sich von ihren Kindern. Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Wortlos hob Alessia die Hand, legte sie Rog an die Wange, der sein Gesicht hinein schmiegte. »Ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst, meleth-nîn«, flüsterte er, während er ihr unverwandt in die Augen schaute.   
Alessia trat dicht an ihren Fürsten, umrahmte mit ihren Händen sein Gesicht. »Ich habe dich auch sehr vermisst. Mehr als du ahnst. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher kommen konnte. Ich liebe dich mit meiner ganzen Seele.« Statt einer Antwort, zog Rog seine Liebste an sich heran und küsste sie mit aufkommender Leidenschaft. Alessia gab sich ihm ganz hin.   
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, hob Rog sie hoch und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis. Alessia lachte so befreit wie schon lange nicht mehr. Rog setzte Alessia ab. Die öffnete die Arme erneut und ihre Söhne flogen hinein. Während die drei sich an ihrer Mutter vergruben, lächelte sie ihren geliebten Fürsten an und sagte:  
»Ich bin zuhause.«


End file.
